Rebirth
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Through an odd turn of events, Ciel is reincarnated into a Japanese teenager named Itonomi Sora, but he can still remember his past life. Sebastian finds him and their lives turn upside down. SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Newly resurrected, Ciel Phantomhive crosses paths again with Sebastian and his life is thrown into chaos.

**Warnings: **Resurrection of characters, liberties with religion and the plot, OC's

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, never will. (Unfortunately)

* * *

"**Lascaite ogni sperenza, voi che entrate!" ~Dante Alighieri**

"Sebastian, this is an order. Carve the pain of my life into my soul." The younger boy looked petulant as he gazed up at the taller butler.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian kneeled down into a deep bow. The next thing that Ciel was aware of was darkness.

* * *

"Oi! Sora! Wake up!" A loud, annoying voice rang through the room as sunlight filtered through the window to shine on the bed. A small, slender boy of about 15 groaned.

"No." The boy who was referred to as Sora drew the blanket over his head.

"Sora!" The woman trying to wake Sora grabbed the blanket and yanked it off the bed.

"Mom! Stop it!" Sora snapped, shooting up, trying to grab back at the blanket.

"You'll be late for school!" She retorted, her hands on her hips.

"Don't want to go." He lied back in bed and flipped his body over so that his face was buried in the pillow.

"Young man, get out of bed this instant!"

"Ugh. Fine." The boy sat up and swung his legs over the edge. A loud yawn escaped him and his mom shook her head.

"5 minutes. Come downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Okay." Sora made a shooing motion with his hand. His mom left and Sora sat there for a second before his eyes glanced up at the ceiling. He smiled but his eyes were filled with sorrow. "Ne, Sebastian… Are you still with me?"

His mom stood outside his doorway, a worried look on her face. Her son had been talking to himself a lot in the past, especially to someone named Sebastian. Normally she would not have been worried and would have brushed it off as an imaginary friend that her son had created, but he was 15 now. Not only that, but Sora had been insisting that his name wasn't Sora at all, but Ciel Phantomhive and that he was an Earl under the Queen of England. Not only that, but he also talked avidly about three servants named Meiren, Bardroy, and Finny and a butler named Tanaka and a company called Phantom company. His teachers applauded his creativity, but deep down, his mother knew that this wasn't just his imagination. This was something more. Something unhealthy.

* * *

Sora stood up from the table when he finished breakfast and thanked his mom. She smiled warily at him as she whisked away his plate. Her son looked uncannily like a foreigner for a fully-fledged Japanese boy, with his dark, wide blue eyes even though his hair was dark enough to pass as black. "Thanks Mom, I'm going to go off to school now." His tone was moody and indicated that he was sulking about something.

"Honey, I'll give you a ride." Sora cocked his head.

"Is everything okay, mom?" He asked innocently. His mom smiled and nodded before grabbing her purse and car keys.

"Yeah. Everything's perfectly fine. Go get your stuff." Sora shrugged and walked off to where his school bag lay. "Come on, get into the car."

"All right. Thanks mom." He walked out of the house and went to go sit in the car.

"No problem, Sora." She gave a small smile filled with sadness.

* * *

"We're here!" She sang as she stopped in front of Sora's school. "Have fun today!" Sora gave a cut nod.

"Okay. Thanks." He got out of the car. "Bye mom."

"I love you!" No response. She frowned as she watched her son's retreating back.

* * *

Sharp blue eyes stared out the window as the teacher droned on and on in class. The 15-year old boy sighed as the teacher kept talking. This class was so boring… He knew everything that the teacher was talking about somehow or another. In this class, the teacher was an attractive male who looked about 25, with shoulder-length brown hair, pale skin and hazel eyes speckled with another color that made them look like a mud-red brown.

"Itonami-kun, please read the next passage." Sora looked down at his textbook and began reading the English passage. His English was perfect with absolutely no accent and no flaws whatsoever. (A/N: For all you Americans out there, he has a British accent, but let's just say no accent= no Japanese accent.) The girls in his class swooned as he read one of Shakespeare's sonnets even though they didn't understand a word of what he was saying. His voice was enough to make the girls want him.

"Excellent, Itonami-kun. You may sit." The teacher smiled broadly at Sora, but the boy looked away as soon as he sat down. "May I see you after class?" Sora's head shot towards the front of the classroom as soon as he heard the teacher's request. Dark blue eyes met crimson eyes that almost glowed red.  
"Yes Sensei," Sora surprisingly acquiesced to the male teacher's request.

"Excellent. Please come to my office after class. I'll see you then…. Ciel." Sora shot up from his seat, shocked, as the bell rang. No one else had heard the English name as everyone else rushed out of class for lunch break. The 15-year old boy followed the teacher out of the classroom.

"Is everything okay Sensei?" Sora asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Maaa… I've never heard your voice shake before, Itonami-kun. I should be the one aski-"

An annoyed voice cut through what the teacher was saying. "Cut it out. Who are you and how do you know my name?" The teacher chuckled.

"Your name? It's Itonomi Sora-kun. It was written on my roster in the beginning of this year when you arrived in my class."

"Lies. You called me Ciel." The boy snarled. This was truly a touchy topic for him. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"I do not know of this Ciel you talk about."

"Stop playing with me! This is an order, Sebastian! Tell me the truth!" The young boy's right eye flared purple.

"Saa.. Who is Sebastian? That's such an old-fashioned name, don't you think? It sounds like a name from Queen Victoria's age in England. Are you feeling okay, Itonomi-kun?" His tone was teasing, almost mocking.

"…I order you to tell me what it happening this instant Sebastian!" Sora stopped walking alongside his teacher. "You are bound under contract! You cannot disobey me!" Without realizing it, Sora had started speaking in English and he was getting odd stares from other students.

"Itonomi-kun, please calm down. We are still in the middle of school. Ah. We've arrived at my office. Please." He opened the door and held it open for the shorter boy. After Sora walked into the office, sensei followed him and closed the door. "Now… Ciel. It seems like you remembered."

"You called me Ciel again. Why?" Sora demanded. "How do you know about Ciel?"

"… Saa… Young master, do you not remember?" Before the 15-year old boy's very eyes, his teacher began to transform into a very familiar figure.

"Sebastian. What are you doing here? Why am I in this world again?" The 15-year old's tone was aristocratic. Sebastian laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, young master. Your tone just reminded me of so long ago… It's been what, 100 years? It's been a while since I've heard one of your commands." The two drifted into the past during Victorian ages as they reminisced.

"Yes, I remember. Why am I still here? Did you not take my soul?" Sora/Ciel asked.

"About that…." Sebastian actually looked… embarrassed. "I couldn't do it."

"… A demon couldn't take a soul? Is that for real?" The boy's tone was filled with disbelief.

"… I have nothing more to say." Sebastian's broad smile faded. "Please join me for lunch, young master."

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on. You are my butler and you are bound by cont-" Ciel (A/N: I'm just going to call him that from here on out) stopped talking when he heard Sebastian chuckling again. "What?" He demanded.

"I am no longer bound by contract, young master. Not in your case at the very least. I'm sorry, my lord." Sebastian kneeled down into a deep bow, but instead of lowering his head demurely like he used to, his eyes locked with Ciel's blue eyes.

"Who are you bound to now?"

"The principal of this school." Sebastian's voice was regretful as he rose.

"… What is her request?"

"Nothing as interesting as yours was. All she wants to do is have her rival's reputation ruined." Sebastian shuddered. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't already completed that and eaten her soul. Oh wait, you like toying with your prey." His tone was accusing.

"I see you haven't changed much, young master."

"Hey, my English hasn't deteriorated at the very least." Ciel retorted.

"No it has not. Your English and Japanese are both excellent." Sebastian smiled patronizingly.

"Don't. You. Dare. I hate this country. I hate Japan. They have no decent teas, sweets and their political leaders are absolutely… horrible. And the toys! Speaking of which, whatever happened to the Phantom Company?"

"It's still up and running, young master."

"Who's running it?"

"Hm… I believe that Tanaka's grandchildren are running it. It's actually working quite well."

"Tanaka's grandchildren? Do they know anything about business at all? I don't want Phantom Company to fall into the wrong hands and become bankrupt!" Ciel raised his head high, his eyes flashing.

"It's fine, young master. I am still in contact with them and I instruct them to do what I believe that you, as the head of the Phantomhive family, would have wanted them to do."

"… Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel mumbled. "Thank you for keeping my legacy alive."

Sebastian kneeled down again into a bow, this time complete with his head facing down. "You're welcome, my lord. After all, a butler of the Phantomhive family should be able to complete something as simple as keeping the Phantom Company in business." All of a sudden, the door swung open and there stood the principal, Ryuuzaki-sensei, with fire blazing in her eyes. Ciel recoiled in shock as her mouth opened in a snarl at the sight of Sebastian bowing to Ciel.

"Tenmachi Ryuu, what are you doing? Get up this instant! That is an order!" Her voice was shrill and Ciel stood, frozen, as Sebastian swiftly stood up and transformed back into the teacher that Ciel had known before. "I am sorry, mistress. We were practicing for a performance that we were planning on showing to the class tomorrow. It is a scene from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar, where Brutus kills Caesar and I was merely showing him the position in which we would have to be in for when he ki-"

"Do not lie to me. There are no other students here. There are multiple people in the scheme to kill Caesar. What are you really doing?" The young boy was still shocked. The woman had seen through Sebastian's lie. No one could see through his lies. No one should have been able to. What was going on? The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour, and Ciel jumped.

"You- Itonomi-kun, I'm sorry to have taken your time and your lunch hour. Please, join me tomorrow. For now, please, I do not wish for you to be late to your next class." Sebastian said, his voice even.  
"Itonomi-kun? Stay." Ryuuzaki commanded. Ciel, who had been edging towards the door, froze again. "I need to talk to both of you."

"Mistress, please. Itonomi-kun should not be late for his next class." Sebastian fought with his current master for the sake of his old master.

"I am the principal of this school. My word is law here. Do you dare defy me?" The tall, blonde-haired American-turned-Japanese woman snapped, her dark brown eyes flashing.

"No, mistress. I am merely asking that Itonomi-kun hurry to his next class." Sebastian responded.

"… Why are you arguing for his sake? Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?"

"Please, Ryuuzaki-sensei, Tenmachi-sensei, I do not wish to be late for my next class." Ciel fingered his ears where he had small blue earrings in.

"Fine. Get out. I never want to see you two together again." Ciel gave a short bow to the principal at her command, but internally, he was grimacing in disgust. As the door shut behind the young boy, the half-mixed woman turned on the demon. "Now. Tell me what the hell that was all about." She elegantly and fluently removed the bandages around her wrist to reveal a circle with a star on it. The contract mark glowed and Sebastian scowled before kneeling down. "That is an order."

* * *

End of first chapter~ Constructive criticism is appreciated! (Note: I don't know if people will get alerts or not, but this is an edited version. Not much was edited, just a quote added onto the beginning)


	2. Chapter 2

YOSH! So I just finished a new chapter for Forgotten and I am sitting in Starbucks Coffee with nothing to do, so I will continue in writing and continue Rebirth~ I think of such the crappiest story names. Lol. I just discovered the Kuroshitsuji musical and I am in love with Shougo Sakamoto (who incidentally also plays one of my favorite anime characters~ RYOMA ECHIZEN FROM PRINCE OF TENNIS KYAAA! ^_^) Haha, I'll try updating as much as possible, but I am totally bogged down with AP projects and normal projects.

_**Warnings: THIS IS A MAJOR WARNING! I FORGOT TO MENTION IT EARLIER BUT I INTEND FOR THERE TO BE YAOI LATER IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, THEN STOP READING! NOTE THAT THIS IS YOUR WARNING NOW AND ANY FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! THERE IS A REASON THIS IS BOLDED, ITALICIZED, CAPITALIZED AND UNDERLINED SO HEED IT! **_

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler does not belong to me, unfortunately. I do own the first 7 books in Mandarin Chinese though~

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES BECAUSE I'M COOL LIKE THAT~! (It makes me feel special, hush. XD)**

**Nissy's Angel: **Yes, Ciel had to complain about tea, sweets and toys. I was like, "Okay, so because Ciel is a whiny brat in the manga, I have to have him complain about something and be all helpless and whatnot!" I'm glad you like! Thanks for reading! =)

**gothicsantaclawz: **Haha, here's a new chapter! Thank you for reading~

**Daniimegod**: Thank you! ^_^

**what the gaaah: **Rofl, I was trying to make the principal somewhat unlikeable and I was like, "Okay, let's make her the American blonde stereotype!" (I think she had blonde hair? I could be wrong, lol, I tend to forget things.) Thank you for reading~

**Silver Star Celine: **Yeah, I kinda tried making her not very likeable. I was torn between like, making her a TOTAL Mary Sue or just making her a demanding American woman. Even though Ciel's a demanding British kiddie, he's just so ADORABLE~ -hugs Ciel- Wahh, Kawaiiii! =) Thanks for reading!

**prince2345: **Arigatou gozayimasu, watashi no ouji-sama~ Haha, "the prince"? Sorry, I had to show off what little Japanese I know, but I'm pretty sure the romanization's totally off. Oh well, hopefully you understand what I wrote~ ^_^ I don't know if this is really a "work of art", but thank you for thinking so highly of it! I'm not revealing any plans for the principal yet, partially because I have no idea what I'm doing with her, I write as I think. That's my strategy as an author. XD I'm glad you like though, thanks for reading!

**Bobofishy: **I like chocolate chip and peanut butter, kthnks. Lol, jk. Thanks for reading! ^_^ I plan on continuing this, but hopefully I FINISH it, because I have a really bad habit of starting things and not finishing them. Haha, please stick with me throughout the painful process of writing!

**Sachiel Angelo: **Thank you for your review! It made me happy~ Yeah, I remembered Ciel means "sky" in some language (I think? "Cielo" means sky in Spanish, so yeah, I don't know) and Sora means the same thing in ANOTHER language (I believe), so I chose that. Then names are basically stuff that matches the character in Japanese meshed together and I chose a random name for the principal. I hate naming characters. I'm sorry if the chapter was kinda weird, I chose this plot on a whim and idk, I HAVE to write chapters in one sitting otherwise I forget what I wanted to happen. For the part about Ciel calling Sebastian his name or whatever (I'm not too sure what you were asking, if I'm wrong, just drop another review telling me), I wanted it to make it seem like, Ciel sort of saw through Sebastian's new form and could tell that the teacher was his old butler. I probably should have clarified it a bit more, sorry, my fault. XD Would you like to beta for this story? Just an offer, you don't have to if you don't want.

**

* * *

**

**"I'm not afraid of death; but dying scares the hell out of me."** ~Jack Cleary

Ciel's dark blue eye flashes in anger and fear as he watches the manor he's always called home burn to the ground and naught but one phrase is spoken. "God save the Queen." England has fallen. Their precious queen is dead. There is nothing but a battle between a devil and an angel raging in the sky.

* * *

Ciel sat in his seat, eyes wide as the teacher walked out of the room to drag another student to the principal's office for being overly disruptive. One of his only friends, a girl from Taiwan by the name of Li Zhe Bi (力哲碧- literally "strong wise jade"- supposed to sound like a certain someone's name~) leaned over to him and poked him in the side. "Oi, Sora, what's up with you? Your eye… it's purple."

"What are you talking about, L?" She insisted that everyone call her L. Something about her real name being too long and trying to be like someone from an anime that Sora couldn't remember the name of.

"Here." She thrust a mirror at Ciel. "Take a look." True enough, his right eye had turned a very dark purple.

"What the heck? This isn't good… That looks really weird… L, do you happen to have a bandana or something?" He asked the girl. She rummaged through her large backpack which Ciel was positive broke school protocol, but she had never gotten scolded for her backpack before, so Ciel didn't really care.

Her hand disappeared before she came back up with a roll of bandage. "This is all I could find. Here, hold still!"

"Oi, Lizzy, get off!" Ciel freaked. L drew back, confused.

"Lizzy? Sounds like my Chinese name. Li Zhe Bi. Lizzy….?" She shrugged. "Oh well. HOLD STILL NOW ITONOMI SORA!"

"I can do it myself!" Ciel snapped angrily.

"No you can't. Now. Sit. Still. Before. I. Tie. You. To. The. Chair!" She enunciated each word with a brandish of the roll of bandage. Ciel sighed angrily before closing his eye hesitantly. L's hands were gentle as she wrapped the bandage like a headband that cleanly covered his right eye.

"Are you done yet L?" He snapped, annoyed.

"Yes I am Sora!" She sang, drawing back after cleanly tying off the bandage. "Here!" The girl handed Ciel the mirror again and he looked at himself. He really looked like he did in his past life.

"Thanks L…" He said, fingering the bandage but L swatted his hand away.

"Stop it! I will tie your hands behind your back if you keep fidgeting with it!" She scolded. "Stop playing with it! God help you, Sora…. OH! Speaking of which, I want to make you an eyepatch! How awesome would that be? You would look so cool~"

"Why are you hyper?" Sora muttered. L shot him a glare.

"Hush. I'm making an eyepatch for you and that's that." L snapped. "That's final!" The teacher walked back in a glanced at the class who quieted down instantly. "Itonomi Sora, you are going to wear that patch tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"Li Zhe Bi! Sit down now!" The Taiwanese girl scowled at the teacher as she sat down.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ciel called into the house.

"Welcome home honey!" His mom smiled broadly. "How was your da- what is the bandage for? Are you hurt?" Her tone instantly filled with concern and worry.

"No, mom. L just felt like tying me up. It's just a spur of the moment thing." Ciel responded quietly.

"Oh… I bought some cake from the bakery a block away if you want any, baby." His mom pointed to the white box sitting on the kitchen table. "It's chocolate cheesecake."

"I'm fine mom. Thanks anyways." Ciel said, distracted. His mom looked shocked. Her baby son NEVER refused cake. Something was definitely wrong. Ciel looked towards the staircase. "I'm going to go do homework mom."

"All right, honey. If you want any cake, it'll be in the refrigerator." The young boy turned around and trudged up stairs. After he reached the top of the stairs, he turned and walked to the second door on the right. He stopped in front of the door and touched the bandage covering his right eye.

"Sebastian… Sebastian… Where are you now?" Little did he know that the demon was also thinking of him as well.

* * *

Sebastian had told his mistress about his previous relation with Ciel, intentionally making the explanation vague and obscure. "Itonomi-kun was my previous master in his previous life." And blunt.

She had laughed scornfully. "Yeah right. You took his soul. There's no way he was reincarnated."

"Hm… I must admit this is perplexing, but I am loyal only to…" A phone rang and Ryuuzaki held up a finger before picking up her cellphone.

"Hello?" She spoke rapidly into the phone. Sebastian sat down in a nearby couch and leaned back impatiently. He hated today's technology. The red eyes followed the pacing American woman who was jabbering in English now and he shuddered. Their English was so… awkward and off as compared to England's English.

All of a sudden, Sebastian's contract mark flared brightly. He glanced over to his mistress, who had her contract mark hidden and who also showed no signs of awareness about the contract mark. He shook his head, confused and started talking to himself. "No… Her contract mark isn't glowing… Then who….?" A loud snap brought him back to the future to a furious mistress. "Is everything all right, mistress?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I have to go to America for family matters. You are to stay here. Do not destroy the house, do not do anything that you would do in my presence and stay away from Itonomi-kun. Those are orders and you are to follow them to the dot." She hissed as she ran to her room yanking out all the hairpins she used to keep her hair in an elegant updo.

"Yes, my mistress." Sebastian smiled as his mind raced for loopholes. Itonomi Sora was no longer who his mistress thought he was anymore. Itonomi Sora was now Ciel Phantomhive in Sebastian's mind. Actually, Sora even acknowledged himself as Ciel Phantomhive now. Sora had always known that he was Ciel Phantomhive. Itonomi Sora no longer existed. He was free to approach his old young master.

* * *

Ciel sat at his desk, staring at the math workbook he had sitting on his desk. He was thinking hard about Sebastian and what had happened today. He was still confused about what was going on with Sebastian and Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Sebastian… What are you thinking? I need you… I really need you here." He murmured to himself and leaned back in his chair.

"Young master, you are so amusing." Ciel spun around in his chair to see Sebastian's grinning face in his window.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" He shrieked, pushing himself backwards in his chair before it tipped over and almost dumped the young boy on the floor, but Sebastian quickly caught his master. "Let go of me!"

"Young master, please be more cooperative. I'm here with you now." Ciel glared at the demon. "Young master, please." Sebastian let him go and Ciel made a mad dash for the door. The demon thought about stopping him, but Ciel merely locked the door.

"Why do you call me young master when I am no longer your master?"

"Old habits die hard, I suppose." Sebastian chuckled.

"Sora? Sora? Sora honey, is everything all right?" Ciel winced as he heard his mother's voice. "I heard a crash, are you okay?" The doorknob rattled, and he shook his head.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." Ciel called back, eyes wide. "I just knocked my books of my desk."

"All right, you aren't hurt or anything, right?" The boy rolled his eyes and gave a look that plainly stated how annoying he felt she was. Sebastian let out another soft chuckle.

"I'm fine, mom. I was careless. It's no big deal."

"All right, baby. Be careful though!" Footsteps indicated that his mom had walked away.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

"You called me. Would you like me to get rid of the woman?" Sebastian asked amicably, in a tone that suggested that he just did not ask to murder Ciel's mother.

"Your task was to destroy those who killed my parents and defiled the Phantomhive name, not find a way to murder my parents, you fool." He raised his chin as he said that.

"Yes, young master, but I hardly…"

"Hold your tongue, dog!" Ciel's voice was harsh as his eyes flashed in anger. "You go too far. Give it to me straight. Why are you here?"

"I told you. You called me." Sebastian's own eyes narrowed dangerously at Ciel's tone. "You will also do well to remember that you are no longer my master and that I could kill you if I wished."

"Which you will not."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" The demon sneered.

"You are an excellent actor, Sebastian, but you can't fool me. You failed to completely take my soul. That's why I was reincarnated, was it not?"

"As shrewd and clever as always, my lord."

"Shrewd? Clever? No. I can just see through tricks of demons, Sebastian. Is your mistress not around?"

"She returned to America for a family emergency. Would you like me to rid the world of her? If you make another contract with me, that can be-" Sebastian was cut off by a slap that resounded through the room.

"Stop suggesting all these murders, Sebastian. And I will not make another contract with you. I am conte- I WAS content with my life until you came into my life and turned it upside down… AGAIN." Ciel hissed. "I am no longer the weak young master from before. This is the 21st century, Sebastian. There are no longer occult groups that kidnap and brand children out in open. I don't need you anymore." Ciel had reverted back to English again.

"Calm down, young master." Sebastian smiled. "You speak in English when you are angry"

"Another fault of yours. Failing to take my soul and leaving me with remnants of my old life." His phone rang and he picked up. "Hello? Oh, it's you." He turned from Sebastian, in effect dismissing the demon. Even though he was no longer a noble of England, he had the airs of one. The demon could hear a female voice jabbering at Ciel. It sounded like that one Taiwanese girl from Ciel's class, the only friend that Ciel had. "No, L, d- no, stop, I SAID NO L! No, don't. You don't need t- No! No no no no no." Sebastian smirked at the one-sided conversation. Looked like Ciel had his hands full with this girl. "L, I said I don't… Wait, WHAT? NO DON'T YOU DARE HANG- ARGHHHH!" Ciel snapped his phone shut and glared at it.

"You usually don't… ah, what's the phrase….? Lose your cool like that, young master."

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel muttered, then he realized something. "Crap. Hide yourself or get out NOW!"

"May I ask why I am being so rudely thrown out?"

"L's coming. Go now!"

"L?"

"She's the Taiwanese girl in my class. Li Zhe Bi?"

"Her name sounds like Elizabeth's name."

"Yes it does, odd coincidence, GET OUT!" Ciel's voice rose in harshness, but not volume, for fear of being overheard by his interfering mother.

"Are you sure she's not Elizabeth's reincarnation?" The young boy paused, then looked straight into Sebastian's crimson eyes. His tone was cold when he spoke next.

"Why would she be? Lizzy died a natural death, did she not?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be reincarnated." Sebastian replied gently.

"I can only hope." Ciel retorted. "Now get out. Li Zhe Bi doesn't live that far away and-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sora! Your friend's here!" It was his mom.

"Can you send her up, mom? Thanks!" Ciel called back. A few seconds later, another voice spoke. Sebastian flinched, ready for a generic high-pitched girl's voice, but was surprised when L spoke. Her voice wasn't high at all, it was lower than most girl's and it had a soothing quality to it. Based on her voice, Sebastian would not have picked this girl as one of Ciel's friends.

"Itonomi Sora, open this door now!" L demanded.

"Crap. Sebastian, get out!" Ciel hissed, pointing at the window. All of a sudden, the doorknob began to open. L had picked the lock. Ciel had forgotten the girl's proficiency at picking locks and his lock was in no way hard to pick. Sebastian, even as a demon, could not beat the speed of a door opening. The door swung open.

* * *

Yay! I finished that! Haha, I have no idea what's going on, partially because I write as I think! Btw, what is going on with the line breaks? I usually put something as a line break/scene change, but it doesn't show up in the preview. Wtf? Please review because reviews feed my soul, along with sour gummy worms and chocolate~ Feel free to contact me through MSN Messenger: Asian_Tensai_Tenshi, just tell me who you are! I love meeting new people~ =) Thank you for reading and drop a review by, even if it's a one-line review. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone~ I'm sort of back, sort of not, I have a lot of schoolwork that I have to finish within the next three weeks, so I will be majorly busy. I will and I PROMISE I will try to write, but no guarantees, cause tennis tryouts start in two weeks. And I want to practice as much as I can before that. But enough of me, on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji… only the first 7 books in Mandarin Chinese, and hopefully once the entire series comes out, I can finish it. ;D

**Thanks to my beta, Sachiel Angelo, for putting up with the ridiculous-ness of this chapter~ And my random tendencies! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Mister Melancholy:** YOU MUST KEEP ALL OF YOUR HAIR! –le gaspe- I would feel so bad if you went erm… bald because of me. XD I honestly would. I'm really happy that you like this story and I didn't even intentionally make Ciel talk like he did before. I just kind of wrote and I guess my muse instructed me to write all imperial-like and noble-like for Ciel? Haha, Li Zhe Bi…. That took me forever to come up with a Chinese name that made sense. -_- I'm sure that with all the like tones of the actual language and whatnot, it makes no sense… OH WELL~ =) Thanks for reading and please keep supporting me!

**Hyper Kid007: **Somehow, I doubt I'm going to have the Phantomhive servants appear because this is kinda set 100 years ahead from the actual anime/manga. I can have their relatives appear? I don't know yet how everything's going to play out, so anything can happen. Thanks for reading and please continue to read my very slow-paced writing~

**Ninja Mafia Mistress:** Evil cliff hanger is not cool, so I must apologize for my actions. XD I don't even know why Ciel's not accepting Sebastian. I really mean it when I say I write as I go. In the end, I have to have the previous chapter open to see what goes on when I'm writing a chapter. Thanks for reading and stay with me!

**PERSON WITH NO NAME WRITTEN: **Thank you for the clarification! Haha, I'm not good with European languages all that much, I'm more of the Asian-language person. =)

**triniwriters: **I'm glad you think it's interesting! I don't know how this plot came to me, I was totally not satisfied with the anime, I guess and this came along~ I'm very happy that you like the way I write too! ^_^ Thanks for reading and please continue reading!

**Sapphy Mizuiro: **Awwww, your review TOTALLY made my day~ And yeah, thinking as I write is definitely not good as a proper author, BUT that's why we have other jobs out there in the world because I am NOT going to be a proper author, for sure. XD Ah, I can only hope and dream. I'm really happy that you like my work and I'm sorry you had to go through the pain of search engines to find this~ ^_^ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and please continue to read as I try to finish this!

**The Lost and Forgotten: **Thanks for your critique! In all honestly, I'm not trying to keep them in character all that much (actually, I'm not even thinking as I write and I don't proofread… definitely not good…) because I mean like, 100 years has passed. Somehow, they're BOUND to change over the course. And Ciel's dealing with Lizzy (again), so he's probably going to be OOC, but if you're referring to Ciel trying to get Sebastian to get out, I think I had those laws in mind in America where like, teachers aren't supposed to associate with students outside of school, and I'm not sure how it goes in Japan… Although… My argument has just been rendered invalid by the fact that I just remembered that teachers make house calls in Japan. Oh well. He panicked and he doesn't have his always-present gun with him anymore. That's the best excuse I can give, I'm sorry. XD I don't even know what I'm doing with Sebastian and I probably should make him more cunning, but I was brought here only to write, not come up with complex thoughts for Sebastian! –sighs- oh well, hopefully Sebastian will get back IN character eventually.

**LoreilDarksky00:** Haha, I have no idea what I'm doing and what the characters want. We shall see where my mind takes me. ;D I have a very creative mind. I looked at your profile page (yeah, yeah, stalker, I know, but whatever) and I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE TAMORA PIERCE! =) Just thought I'd let you know. Especially The Immortals series. Omg, so amazing~ Haha, thanks so much for reviewing and most importantly, reading!

**antitype-blackblood: **That's a scary coincidence lol. Ciel as a girl…? Ehhh, I don't know. Then again, I'm a totally HUGE yaoi shipper fan, so it's all good. XD Please continue reading and thank you for supporting~

**Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie:** Thank you for supporting me and please keep on reading! –bows-

* * *

"**All changes, even the most longer for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another." ~ Anatole France**

Ciel felt an emptiness inside him as he watched Sebastian and Angela engage in battle. He knew his world was ending. No… His personal world had already been crushed. His world built solely on hatred and vengeance had been torn down by everyone in his life. Elizabeth, Finny, Bardroy and Meiren made his life happier and livelier. On the top of that list, the one who taught him the most about joy, was surprisingly Sebastian. He was falling for the demon, and fast. But the thought of not being able to be with him repulsed him and Ciel was able to keep his feelings at bay. A woman in the distance screamed as the devil and angel clashed in an epic battle overhead.

* * *

"SORA!" Li Zhe Bi swung the door open, but then froze when she saw her English teacher standing there. "… Tenmachi-sensei?" Her facial expression was the epitome of confusion.

"Ah, hello, Li-chan. How are you today?" Sebastian went into full-out charming mode, but this did not work too well on the girl, who was, in addition to very intelligent, was quite beautiful as well. She often had many boys flirting with her and she often brushed them off, preferring the company of Ciel to the horde of boys. Many students assumed they were dating, but L always scoffed whenever that rumor was mentioned.

"Why are you here, Tenmachi-sensei?" L asked, her dark purple eyes narrowing as they swept the room, absorbing the sight of Ciel pointing towards his window and the position in which the males were in. Ciel looked flushed and red-faced while Sebastian had a hand extending towards the young boy.

"I was just paying a home visit, Li-chan." Sebastian replied smoothly. Ciel almost groaned. What a horrible lie. L would never fall for that.

"Liar." As the young boy thought that, that word fell from L's lips.

"And why do you say that…?" Sebastian asked. His voice was filled with amusement and his eyes twinkled.

"…" L glared at the demon. "Sora, can you leave us alone for a second?" Ciel's eyes widened fractionally before nodding.

"When should I come back?" He asked. L really did scare him at times.

"When I'm done." The snarled response came with the hasty slam of the door as Ciel stood outside of his room, glancing at the closed door. He wondered what was going on inside and had to resist the temptation of opening the door, but decided against it. Facing the wrath of his best friend was not worth satisfying his curiosity. He looked at the book that he had happened to have in his hand when L shoved him rudely out of his own room. Sighing, the boy sat down in the hallway and began to read.

* * *

L stood there, her arms hanging loosely at her side, but her body was poised and tense, much like a tiger ready to strike at a split second's notice. Sebastian smiled lightly at her.

"You. What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"It's none of your business… angel." Sebastian's tone dropped dangerously.

"Demon, stay away from Sora!"

"Why don't you?" With a frustrated growl, L pulled her hands up to have a bow and arrow composed of light appear. The tip was pointed directly at Sebastian's chest.

"Tell me the truth, diablo."

"A bene placito, mei regina angelus." Sebastian said with a small bow.

"You degrade yourself demon, bowing to an angel." L sneered.

"Ah, but you are God's chosen, are you not… Sariel?"

"Do not refer to me as such!" Her voice had a hysterical note in it as her dark purple eyes widened. Her hands visibly tensed on her weapon.

Sebastian's smile widened. "It is only proper for me to address the Chosen as such."

"No." L's eyes narrowed. "My name is Li Zhe Bi!"

"I beg to differ, Sariel…" Sebastian grinned. "Why are you on Earth? I'm sure God is looking for you."

"What My Lord is doing is no concern to you or your King, demon."

"Well, come now, my dear. You are still a young angel. You still have much to learn. Why not compromise? We shall get along and Ciel- I believe you know him as Sora?- need not know about… well, your identity. I do believe he knows what I am. I am very impressed though, young Sariel." He smiled. "You saw through me within a few seconds. Normally, only angels who have encountered many more demons than you can distinguish us from humankind."

"… You forget who I am. I knew you were a demon since the day I walked into your class and I also know who your mistress is." L paused. "Foolish woman. But very well. I do not wish to hurt Sora. Now… What shall I call you? I do not believe Malphas would work very well… would it?" Sebastian gave a small start at hearing his real name. L gave a wry smile. "Yes, I know your true name." She relaxed her hand and the bow and arrow vaporized.

"No… Tenmachi Ryuu will be fine for now, as I will continue to refer to you as Li Zhe Bi."

"Fine. But if ANY harm comes to Sora, I will hold you responsible." L jabbed a finger at the demon.

"May I make one inquiry?" Sebastian requested.

"Only if I can ask a question in return." L replied stiffly. She was obviously not used to dealing with demons. Her eyes watched the other warily and she spoke cautiously.

"Of course. Why are you on Earth?" His tone was genuinely curious.

"My Lord sent me here to find a fallen angel who escaped from heaven." She muttered reluctantly. "Why are you here in Sora's room?" Her voice quickly picked up in retaliation.

"Hmm… No reason really. Just wanted to see my old master." Sebastian smiled as her face registered shock for a split second before she composed herself. He continued. "Now who would this-" L shook her head.

"Nope. Not telling." She shook her head before bounding over to the door and opening it. "Hi Sora! Come on back in, sorry about that, I had to clear a few things up with Tenmachi-sensei." She gave a bright smile to the boy, her personality doing a complete 360. He walked cautiously into his room and looked around for any potential damage done.

"Is everything okay?" Ciel asked, looking at the demon and then his friend.

"Yes, everything's perfectly fine now, Itonomi-kun. Li-chan here just had a few questions to ask me…" Sebastian grinned at the angel. Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally.

"Oh… Anyways, L, why are you here?" Ciel asked the girl, turning to her before giving a small jump and turning back to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you may take your leave now." He said in English. That was a mistake. Sebastian saw L's eyes narrow even more.

"Yes, I shall, young master." Sebastian responded in English. He turned and walked out of the open door, shutting it behind him. Ciel turned back to L, whose eyes had returned to their normal condition.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Hm? I can't come see my best friend?" Her voice was light.

"You normally don't come without a warning. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine! I just wanted to come by!"

"What happened?" Ciel demanded. "Did something out of the ordinary occur?"

"Is your eye all right?"

"Stop deflecting, L." The boy looked evenly at her. "My eye is fine."

L was silent. She had seen the faint contract mark in his eye and knew what that meant. "Let me see it." She countered.

"If you answer my question, you can see it."

"Everything's FINE, Sora. Trust me, I can handle it. Let me see your eye now." L moved towards Ciel and before he could move out of the way, she had her hand on the bandage and was unwrapping it. Once she removed it, the contract mark glowed back at her. It wasn't as prominent as most contract marks, but it was still sort of obvious. She sighed.

"Do you not understand the concept of personal space, Li Zhe Bi?" Ciel snapped, slightly irritated as he moved out of the way.

"Sora. Check the mirror." L said quietly. Ciel moved over to his closet which was composed of two large sliding mirrors. Gazing at his eye, he let out a low English curse when he saw the light mark.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"I… It's… I don't know." L replied hesitantly after a few pauses.

"Are you lying to me?" Ciel accused.

"O-of course not!" L stuttered. She mentally cursed the demon. "Hey, how about we go out for some ice cream?" She suggested as she moved forward to retie the bandage.

"Sure… I need to take a walk anyways. The nearby park?" Ciel turned to look at her when she tied the bandage off.

"Of course! Let's go!" L shouldered her messenger bag and skipped out of the door, Ciel following her.

* * *

Following them from a distance, unbeknown to the two teenagers, was a death god keen on uncovering Ciel's true identity. Concealed well in a tree, the immortal in question had a book open and was flipping frantically through the book, shocked and muttering to himself. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and whirling around, was punched in the face. "Sebby!" A delighted expression emerged on the death god's face.

"Grell-san. Why are you tailing my young master and his friend?" Sebastian stood there with a fake pleasant smile on his face.

"His _friend"_ Grell spat out the word, "is a wretched being. Why is she on Earth?"

Sebastian gave an amused chuckled. "She was sent by God."

"Bah. God and his meddling angels. She's the worst of the lot, you know that, Sebby!" Grell protested.

"Sariel is very capable." The butler responded, staring at the pair. "She is very powerful." The girl smiled and laughed with Ciel, but she was tense and ready for anything.

"Some say that she is more powerful than God himself. Is this true?" The redhead asked in a hushed whisper.

"I do not know." The demon leapt down swiftly from the tree. "But she is very capable. There is another demon coming. Why…?" Sebastian stood still. Grell had clambered down from the tree and was standing next to his object of affection.

"Your King is getting careless." The redhead commented. Up ahead, L had stopped completely. "Yes. Hell is breaking loose."

* * *

The young angel tensed even more as she felt an evil presence approaching. She had felt the demon and Death God behind her, but instinct told her they were no threat as long as she was with Ciel. "L, come on. Hurry up!" Ciel called back to her.

"Wait, Sora." L responded, looking around. She spotted Sebastian and Grell. They looked confused as well. She shook her head slightly, making sure they were looking at her before she whirled around. "Sora!" Black wings sprang from her back as she pounced on Ciel. There was an explosion overhead as the pair hit the ground. Jumping back up, a brilliant blue sword materialized in her hand as she faced the source of the explosion. "Sora, get out of here. Now!"

"What's happening? Li Zhe Bi, tell me!" Ciel's eyes were frantic as his gaze switched back and forth between the demon that had appeared out of nowhere and the black wings that had sprouted from the girl's back.

"I'll explain la- Malphas, get him out of here." She whirled around to fiercely look at the demon butler for a split second. "If you let any harm befall him, I will kill you." A loud roar filled the area. "You. Death God. Will you join me in battle or no?"

Grell looked at the girl. "Yes. I will. Against this dreadful demon, I will." L leapt forward her sword outstretched. The demon swatted at her but she gracefully evaded its attacks. The death god was a bit less coordinated. Running towards the demon, he swung his infamous chainsaw without much regard as to what he was hitting at. The demon sprang back out of their reach before pointing at the angel.

"You… Angel… Why are you here?" The demon breathed. Its blue skin was stretched tightly over his skull, large pure black orbs serving as eyes.

"None of your business, demon. I'm so lucky that you're here. I can rid the world of one more monster." L smiled before leaping forward again. This time her sword made contact, but instead of incapacitating the monster, it just left a long, shallow wound on its hip. It roared in anger before lumbering forward at the angel. Grell leapt behind it, poised to dig his chainsaw into its back, but the death god failed to see the tail whipping towards him. The appendage hit him cleanly in the stomach and the red-head went flying.

"And it will give me great pleasure to rip your feathers out one by one, little birdie. I wonder how a necklace of black feathers will look on me…" The demon snarled before leaping at the girl. She jumped up and began to circle the demon in the air, just out of his reach. Without any warning, the demon sprouted bat-like wings and also flew up into the air. L's eyes widened as the monster drew a black sword and lunged at her. She did a barrel roll in the air, effectively avoiding the oncoming creature before she drew a circle within another circle and then a cross within the smaller circle using her index finger in the space in front of her. The drawing remained in the air as light and the girl slashed her hand through it twice. The demon had turned around and was flying towards her again. It crashed into an invisible barrier that flared dark purple and L grimaced.

"Stupid demon." She muttered before drawing another symbol in the air, however, this time, the drawing glowed blue. The angel was also chanting as she drew, however, the language was unlike anything that existed in the world. The symbol that appeared was a simple swirl, but it grew bigger and thicker as she kept chanting. When she reached the end of her chant, the demon let out a bloodcurdling scream as it was sucked into the blue light. The young girl hung there for a few seconds in the air before she plummeted to the ground. She hit the grass, unconscious.

* * *

Ciel struggled with Sebastian as he was carried away. "Sebastian, put me down!" The butler did as he was commanded. "What is going on? Why is no one telling me what is going on?"

"That was another demon, young master." Sebastian replied, his gaze not leaving Ciel.

"Well, I figured that one out. Is Li Zhe Bi all right?" His tone sounded concerned and the demon chuckled.

"I'm sure the girl is fine. She is capable."

"Take me back to her. Now." Ciel said. "I want to make sure she's okay." Sebastian bowed slightly.

"How about I make a deal with you, young master? I will go and retrieve her. You stay here." The boy thought about it before nodding. Sebastian bowed again and then began running in the direction they had come from. Ciel stood there before sitting down against the tree trunk.

* * *

Sebastian arrived at the scene of the fight and looked around. He spotted the young angel on the ground and picked her up. She was completely out. The demon then spotted Grell also out cold a little bit further away, but decided to ignore him. "You did well, Sariel."

* * *

**Okay, so there's a few language things that I want to clear up. First of all, NAMES. Since a bunch of characters have multiple names, I'll clear them up here. **

**Ciel Phantomhive**- Sora Itonomi (first name, last name)

**Sebastian Michaelis**- Ryuu Tenmachi, Malphas (he's a demon who appears in raven form, so I just chose this as Sebastian's demon name.)

**Li Zhe Bi**- L, Sariel (In religion, this angel is an Angel of Death, yes, 'he' is a guy, but I'm twisting it to my own story, all right, thanks!)

**Now language translations: (Note- I don't take Latin, so if it's off, excuse me.)**

**Diablo- **devil (Latin)

**A bene placito, mei regina angelus- **At one's pleasure, my queen angel. (Latin)

* * *

So, this concludes the third chapter of Rebirth. I hope you enjoy this story so far and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Okay, I'm back with a new chapter, this is a birthday present to my beta, Sachiel Angelo, who I thank deeply for beta-ing and dealing with me... This will probably be the last chapter for quite a while, since school is starting and no surpise, I have not finished my schoolwork yet. It's all good though.

So I was watching Kuroshitsuji II last night as I was writing this chapter and I wanted to cry at the end of episode 9. Now I am patiently... (NOT) waiting for the next episode, where Sebastian better kick Claude's ass back to hell.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji is not mine. Unfortunately.

**Review Responses: **

**The Lost and Forgotten: **Haha, thanks, but in all honesty, my writing isn't that good, although... well, I would say I'm honored that you think my writing is better than Stephenie Meyer's, but I don't think that's very hard. And no, I didn't use google translate, I have some rudimentary Latin skills (from my summer reading book... A good amount of it was in Latin) and then there was a website I stumbled across with a bunch of Latin quotes. Thank you for reviewing!

**LovelyWickedDescet: **I did read through the whole description, but the raven part was the actual like, striking thing to me. That was the first thing I noticed that he had in common. It wasn't just because Malphas appears in raven-form, lol. The thing is about Li Zhe Bi is that I somehow need a PLOT somewhere here, and it just so happened to drop down in the form of an OC. I'm trying not to make her Mary-Sue, but I think I'm failing epically, especially after this chapter, so I'll probably get rid of her eventually. As I said, I need a plot. And Ciel's lonely and yadda yadda yadda, I suck at reasoning. I'm just going with the flow. Thanks for reading and reviewing though!

**Sachiel Angelo: **... Happy birthday! :D

**My-small-soul:** I tried to make Ciel look the same... Just because, well, I can't imagine Ciel any other way. ^^" Thanks for reviewing!

**Dream Theme: **Haha, thanks, I enjoy your reviews. It makes me smile when I see long reviews. I'm glad you like the OC, I don't know how much longer she'll be around though, but that's all in the dark for me~ You should IM me and we can talk one day, okay? I have AIM, Skype, MSN (never really go on though). I'd like to talk to you, lol, if that's not creepy.

* * *

"**All God's angels come to us disguised." ~James Russell Lowell**

As Angela extended a hand to the young Earl Phantomhive, he felt a surge of confusion course through him. Where was Sebastian? Where were Meiren, Bardroy and Finny? Where was everyone else? The flames around them continued to burn and the woman's eyes continued to fixate on the boy. "Come with me, Ciel Phantomhive. I can make everything right again." She smiled a devastatingly beautiful smile. Ciel began to extend his hand, but then looked her in the eyes and saw brilliant red eyes instead of her purple eyes. He backed up. Her smile fell.

* * *

"Will she be all right?" Ciel asked Sebastian as he watched L breathe slowly, her wings curled up underneath her.

"Yes. She will be. Banishing the demon from Earth took much of her energy." The Taiwanese girl lay there, unmoving, barely breathing. "She was also injured."

"Where? She looks physically fine." The boy scrutinized her.

"Do you remember how she protected you from the explosion?" Sebastian continued once Ciel nodded. "She was burned."

The young boy's eyes widened. "Is she all right?"

"She should be. But the burn might not heal. It may only worsen."

"Then heal her Sebastian!" Ciel commanded. Sebastian shook his head.

"I can not, young master. Only holy water has the power to heal her."

"Then go retrieve some holy water!"

"I can not touch holy water, young master." Sebastian said patiently.

"Figure something out." Ciel said bluntly before turning to the angel on the bed.

Sebastian knelt and bowed. "Yes, My Lord." He disappeared from the room.

* * *

L could feel that she was drifting through the darkness and she struggled to keep a grip on herself. She could not escape from the shadows that sent shocks of pain through her. A flame exploded around her and she screamed. "Sariel, you are to return to Heaven. Now." A voice rang inside her head. Her purple eyes remained shut.

"No!" She shrieked, fighting the urge to scream from the pain.

"Now!" The voice left no room for argument. "You will cease playing your little game with the human and return to Heaven."

"I will not. You cannot make me." Her own voice clashed with the bodiless voice.

"Sariel, do you wish for all of the angels to know your heritage?" This new voice was silky smooth and cold.

"I don't care anymore."

* * *

Sebastian looked around for the redheaded death god. He had disappeared from where Sebastian had last left him, but the demon could feel the death god's presence around. With a slight incline of his head, he whirled around and essentially disappeared. A few seconds later, a loud crash could be heard from nearby along with a scream of, "SEBBY!" Grell had been hiding in a tree again, but instead of following Ciel and L, he was following someone he actually wanted to follow.

"Grell. I need holy water." Sebastian was blunt as he dangled the death god from the tree branch.

"Whyyy?" Grell whined. "Why can't we just enjoy a night of romance under the moon like we did so long ago?"

"Because young master has given me orders." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, you are no longer bound to that brat, you do realize this, right?" Grell's face turned serious. "Why are you so hung up on him?"

"That is none of your concern." Sebastian smiled. "Now will you help me or not before I decide to release you and let you crash down to the Earth?"

Grell pouted. "If I can get a kiss in return."

The other male frowned slightly. "I think I'll figure out another way to get the holy water."

"Oh, fine," Grell shook his head. "I question whether or not your relationship with the brat is platon- AH!" He crashed to the ground a few seconds later after Sebastian released him. The butler followed the Death God to the ground, albeit a bit more gracefully, and gestured for the redhead to lead the way.

* * *

"My Lord." A violet-haired angel bowed low to a shrouded veil. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Michael." The tone was that of royalty, but the actual voice was cold and chilling. "You are to descend to Earth and bring back Sariel. She is being disobedient." One could hear the pure displeasure in the voice.

"Yes, My Lord." The angel bowed again.

"You are to use whatever force necessary."

Michael paused. "Yes, My Lord. I understand."

* * *

"How could you have FAILED?" The demon that had fought Sariel cowered as a skull shattered over his head. "Your orders were very direct. Bring that human that Malphas is so fascinated with back!"

"It- they- the human is under the protection of an angel! My King, this is not my fault!" The demon protested, looking to the looming black shadow in front of him.

"Which angel?" The demon king snarled. "WHICH BLASTED FEATHER DUSTER IS IT?"

"It's Sariel." The demon whimpered.

"Why the HELL is God's bloody chosen angel protecting a human?" Ruby red eyes turned towards the trembling demon. "Get out of my sight and send Thamuz in here! He will not fail." The demon yelped as a flame brushed the top of his head before he turned around and scampered out of the room.

A short time after that, another demon entered, except this one was a large stunningly handsome man who looked like a human blacksmith wielding a hammer. He bowed. "I await your orders, My King." His voice boomed around the throne room and rang.

"Bring back the human that Malphas is so intrigued with. And while you're at it, bring back the angel protecting him too." Thamuz knelt down, his forehead touching the hammer's handle as it rested on the ground.

"Whatever you please, My King."

* * *

"Young master." Sebastian entered the room with Grell trailing after him, lugging a container of clear liquid. "I have returned."

Ciel stood up from where he was sitting next to L's bed. "Good. Now heal her, Sebastian." The butler stepped forward next to the girl and motioned for Grell to follow him, which the death god did.

"Young master, I need you to help. Please turn the young angel around." Ciel gingerly placed two hands underneath the girl and flipped her so that she was on her stomach. Sebastian opened a drawer in Ciel's desk and took out a pair of scissors, which he used to cut open the girl's shirt in the back. He spread her wings and inspected the raw red patch of skin on her back. "Grell, please pour some of the holy water here? Not too much please."

Grell adjusted his grip on the container he held before he slowly poured the water on the girl. "How much?" The death god questioned, letting the water come out in a mere trickle, not daring to pour too much.

Sebastian stopped him when he felt there was enough. Suddenly, the girl arched off the bed and let out a wordless scream before seizing up. The demon's eyes widened slightly before he let out a curse. Placing a hand on the afflicted area, which had begun to bubble, he closed his eyes and began to chant, being careful to pin her thrashing wings with his other hand. A black light surrounded his hand and her skin ceased bubbling and began to slightly heal.

"Sebastian, what just happened?" Ciel demanded.

"Your friend is… not a pure angel." Sebastian shook his head.

"This girl is an anomaly. I was wondering why her wings were black." Grell commented.

"So she's half-angel, half-demon." Ciel stated, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It would appear so." Sebastian murmured, his eyes darkening. Then, he looked towards the window and saw that it was darkening outside. He turned to Grell and Ciel. "Young master, Grell, I believe it's best to let the girl rest now. When she wakes, we can question her."

"Do not talk of her as if she were a prisoner in one of your little schemes, Sebastian. She is my friend and you will remember that." The boy's visible left blue eye was glowing vibrantly, part in anger and part because he had just given the demon a command.

"Of course, My Lord. I'm sorry if I displeased you." Sebastian smiled. "I shall take my leave now. Goodbye." He opened the window and jumped out, followed by Grell after a hasty goodbye.

The boy walked over to close the window before returning to the bed and looking down at L, who Sebastian had turned back around so that she was on her back.

He gave a small sigh. "Li Zhe Bi, you're stupid." He muttered fondly before brushing her bangs back. She was his best friend in the world and if he still had his heart he would gladly give it to her, but his heart already belonged to a demon.

* * *

The angel girl was still in darkness, but this time, she was standing on solid ground and she had another voice speaking to her. However, this voice, instead of being commanding and aristocratic, was gentle and soothing. "Sariel, why did you run away?" The angel girl opened her eyes, their purple depths revealing anger and rebellion.

"Why didn't you take me in?" She snarled back. The voice chuckled. "You know very well that your side dominates in my being."

"Yes, that is an excellent thing, my dear daughter."

"No it's not, father. Get out of my head." She snarled.

"You will accept who you are one day, my dear. Live with it." The darkness engulfed her and she faded into the background again.

* * *

Grell tugged at Sebastian's sleeve. The butler was wearing a more modern outfit to blend in better with the crowd, with a long-sleeved collared blue top that had the top three buttons unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt underneath. He wore a black fingerless glove on his left hand, leaving his right hand bared, and finished off the ensemble with black jeans.

Grell had also changed his wardrobe over time, but he still wore his usual red. He wore a white cotton t-shirt with a long-sleeve red zip-up hoodie and dark blue jeans. Around his neck he had wrapped a red and black plaid scarf. He had a tennis bag slung over his shoulder, but Sebastian knew that the tennis bag contained nothing relevant to tennis, but instead, contained his death scythe. "Yes, Grell?"

"Sebby, what will happen with the girl?" He questioned, seemingly genuinely curious.

"She's an unusual angel, I'll give her that much." Sebastian responded, keeping his eyes ahead on the road. "Then again, I have no idea what she is anymore. She is not a pure angel."

"Well obviously. But your demon magic seemed to work on her. Does that normally happen?" Grell's eyebrows furrowed.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the Shinigami realm, Grell?" Sebastian asked, his voice sounded slightly testy.

"I… I suppose so." Grell seemed lost in thought. "I'll see you some other time, Sebby." He gave a quick smile and then walked off in another direction. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched the death god's retreating back. Grell had matured over 100 years, that was true, but he was also very distracted with something or another. He began walking to his current residence, which was the apartment of his very despicable new mistress.

* * *

Ciel shifted in his sleep, making an uncomfortable noise when he felt cold wind blow past his face. Wait. One dark blue and one purple eye shot open. Wind? The dark blue curtains at the window fluttered, dancing in the breeze invading the room and disturbing the young boy. Ciel was sure he had closed the window. No. He was positive he shut the window as soon as Sebastian and Grell had left the house the day before. His eyes scanned the room to make sure nothing was disturbed before he saw the bed. It was empty. A white feather was all that remained.

"Sebastian!" Ciel spoke into the empty room.

"Yes, young master?" The voice came from outside of the window. "You know, young master, you will catch a cold sleeping with the window-"

"Now is no time for your riddles, Sebastian." Ciel all but snarled. "Find Li Zhe Bi. Now."

"Are you sur- ah, so the little raven did not just stand up and leave." Sebastian noted upon seeing the white feather clasped in between Ciel's first two fingers. He flicked it across his shoulder.

"Find her. And bring her back. That is an order." Ciel's purple eye glowed and Sebastian bowed low.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Sariel (A/N: I will refer to her as such from here on out) opened her eyes slowly to see an angel standing in front of her. She gasped when she recognized the other being. "M-Michael!" She tried to jump up but found that she was bound by light ropes.

"Hello, Sariel." He smiled sadistically at the girl. "It's so nice to see you again… Although I had hoped to see you under ah- less unfortunate circumstances, my dear."

A low hiss came from the still struggling girl. "Release me. Now."

"Now, now, don't be so hostile. Didn't your parents teach you any manners at all?" He chuckled, as if laughing at his own personal joke. "Oh I'm sorry… I forgot. Your parent-"

"Shut up!" She had managed to stand up, but could not move her hands even an inch. "Unbind me, now! That is an order from a superior!"

"I do believe that Our Lord's orders supersede even your orders, O Great Chosen One." Michael smirked.

"I don't… Augh!" She shrieked and fell to her knees.

"The light ropes will burn the longer you wear them because of your ah- unusual genetics." His smile grew even broader as he relished the cries of the girl. "I do believe that this is my revenge for you besting me in all of those fights."

"Let… Me… Go!" She managed to gasp those three words out amidst the pain.

"No. Let us return to Our Lord now, shall we?" He picked her up, bridal style, being careful to avoid dropping her because of her thrashing. "Stop moving before I inflict the Macabre Cross on you." She stopped moving when she heard that threat. "Good girl." He smirked before gripping her tighter and moving faster.

Sariel closed her eyes and tears began to fell. She would not get to say goodbye to Ciel.

* * *

Ciel paced back and forth continuously in his room anxiously. A sharp rap to the door made him stop in his tracks. "Sora, baby! It's breakfast time!" His mother called through the wood. Blowing out a sigh, Ciel opened the door and resumed his 'Itonomi Sora' act, pretending to be a normal 15-year old Japanese boy. He almost scoffed at that idea. Ciel Phantomhive was the furthest person from normal. He had made a contract with a demon and then had survived the demon's hunger onslaught not to mention been reborn again a century later.

"Yes, mother." He opened the door to meet the taller, thin Japanese woman who he called mother.

"Honey, are you okay? You've been shut up in your room for a while." Ciel almost gave a rude reply, but remembered who he was and reminded himself that she just worried about him because he was her son.

"I'm all right, mother." He responded quietly.

"All right, hon." She placed a hand around his shoulder and led him downstairs. He sat down at the table and looked at the succulent plate of food in front of him. Bringing a mouthful of food to his mouth, he chewed it slowly, thinking. All of a sudden, Ciel put down his utensils and stood up.

"Excuse me, mother. I'm not very hungry. I'll return to my room now." He said and walked off without waiting for a reply from his mother. He went upstairs to his room and shut the door again. Sitting at his desk, Ciel began to take out a schoolbook, but stopped when he saw a blue ring sitting on the surface. He picked it up and slipped it onto his thumb.

The final Phantomhive heirloom was home again.

* * *

Wahh, I'm so sorry for like, the rapid scene changes, but I really really really want this story to progress. I feel like I'm moving too slowly! Okay, so please review!


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note: **Okay guys, I'm sorry for doing this, but I just got a really mean review and it really pissed me off. This has been my first time receiving a flame and I don't know, like, I just feel like I need to clear a few things up. First things first.

1) This WILL be a Sebastian x Ciel story. I needed a plot and this is it, with the OC. Please do not insinuate that I am, in sense, 'fooling everyone', because I promise there will be Sebastian x Ciel.

2) I'm not doing this to be bitchy or mean. I just want to clear up a few things before people leave any more horrid reviews that make me upset.

3) I'm sorry if you don't like the story. If you don't like it, then stop reading it. I'm not forcing you to read it at gunpoint. Don't leave any flames that accuse me of being anything or it will automatically get deleted/reported. I am NOT an OC lover. I just think that throwing in new characters mixes things up. She is there for the sake of the plot.

4) I realize there will be people who don't like the plot. I'm not going to hate you if you point out things that you don't like. At least somewhat balance it out with something good.

5) And don't be childish. Like the anonymous reviewer made their name, "GTFO". Please. Grow up.

6) I appreciate all of those who aren't childish and who leave appropriate reviews. I thank all of you for supporting me.

7) This is just on a side note, but please, forgive me for updating so slowly. I am a honors high school student who does almost everything her high school has to offer and more, so I am very busy. I will dole out as much as I can, but no guarantees.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I'm so very sorry for the uber-late and uber-slow update, but school has started for me and it is completely dominating my life. I write whenever I can (which isn't very often- mostly during math and Spanish when I'm bored), but it's still a very slow process. Tennis season just ended and spirit week/homecoming is FINALLY over (so STRESSFUL), but Model Senate and Mock Trial begin soon, aloing with violin auditions and standarized testing, so don't expect much of me after this chapter. I have off this week (except for SATs this Saturday- gotta study), so maybe I'll be able to bang out a couple of fanfics and chapters (gotta update Forgotten ASAP) this month. But yeah, that's my life. Thanks for reading~ And on a side note, I need to say this. KUROSHITSUJI II RUINED MY STORY. A LOT.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Never will. Never have.

**Review Responses: **

**Sachiel Angelo**- I haven't talked to you in forever, but get at me on gmail sometime. Sorry for not sending you this one, my one friend from school stole my notebook from me and proofread it, and I wanted to get this up as soon as I was done. If you do read and something doesn't make sense, you can totally tell me and I'll change it.

**Dream Theme- **Thanks for reading so much! And GET AN MSN, haha. Jk, I don't go on MSN much, I'm mostly on AIM. And yeah, I hate slow stories, it pisses me off. Especially in like, classic literature where the author spends TEN pages on a description of a statue (Name of the Rose- Umberto Eco, UGH). And yeah, I do work way too hard. I need a very long break from school. (this is just high school too- imagine what college will be like for me.)

**The Lost and Forgotten- **And here's the fifth chapter! ^_^ And yeah, I'm trying to encorporate most of the immortals. Grell is a very fun... scapegoat sort of person, lol. Jk, I love Grell to death. Thank you for reading!

**psychotic7796- **Haha, I'm so glad you like it~ I was worried about the OC from the beginning, but like, I'm trying not to make her too Mary-sue (I think I'm failing epically), but like, you see Sebastian and I want to make a foil (LITERARY TERM) for him and he's completely perfect. Soooo... Conflict of interest right there. Thank you for reading!

**im a kitty that luvz sweets- **In my book, angels are humans too. I like strawberry cake! I'm sorry for the slow updates (looks at author's notes), but school has completely dominated my life. Like, I barely have time to sleep anymore. I mean, I don't mind criticism, but like, complete flames make me feel like a failure. Oh well. Whatever. I just don't understand why people take the time to flame. I mean, if you don't like it, ctrl + w is right there. Thanks for reading!

**luna faith90**- To be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm not really following conventional views on Heaven and Hell (I'm atheist, so I apologize for any blasphemy if you're religious). But in all honesty, Sariel IS half-demon and she lives in Heaven. We'll see how things play out. I don't plan ahead. I just write. Bad author writing strategy, but oh well. It works. Thank you for reading!

**GTFO- Nooot D **(I'm assuming the "D" was supposed to be a smiley)- Thank you for the encouragement and thank you for reading!

**PockyNeko16- **Haha, thanks! I personally adore Sariel, but I think because she's my "character"? She grew on me. At first, I'll be honest, I intended for her to be Elizabeth's reincarnation, but then the plot twist came to me. Oh well. Thanks for reading!

**black-laces13- **Thank you for the review- I LOVE long reviews. And yeah, I'm over the flamer now, I was just kinda upset because it was the first flame I got. I don't remember word-for-word what they said (And honestly, I hope they see this and bitch at me for making their review public just so I can be like, "Uh, what did you expect for me to do? Take it lying down? I think now."- Sorry, I'm a vindicitive person, lol), but general gist was something like, "You lied to the readers by putting Sebastian x Ciel in the summary but then you gave us an OC story- you're a OC-lover in disguise. I really liked this story first, but I f*cking HATED this chapter and plan on never reading it again." Something of that sort. Or another. Actually, I just found the review that I copied and pasted to another friend, "Fuck.i HATE the turn of events of this chapt. I HATE that 'L' Thing,she completely ruins the story. I dont even sure if this fic still a sebciel story. I bet you are an OC lover in disguised. Luring fujoshi to read ur fic by putting 'sebxciel', but then suddenly sticking ur OC into the story, and BAM! now the story focuses to that fuckin OC. Ive been FOOLED. I love ths story before she appears,but now i lost my interest for this fic." I'm too lazy to delete everything else I wrote before, so whatever. It amuses me that it's a long flame too. XD Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

**One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel. -Doctor Who, Reinette**

Ciel glanced around the room, his head spinning as the music surrounded him. The delicate fabric of the dancing guests fluttering in the air engulfed him. "Ciel~!" He dimly registered the voice of his fiancée and snapped out of his reverie. Two arms wound around his neck and the young heir smiled at Elizabeth. "Ciel, come dance with me!"

"Lizzy, have you seen Sebastian?"

"Oh… He's around here somewhere." Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked around for the demon. "Would you like me to look around for him?" She asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Lizzy." Ciel gave Elizabeth a quick peck on the cheek before she grinned and walked away, head swiveling around looking for the demon. When she was out of sight, Ciel felt a presence behind him and then a hand lightly brushed the back of Ciel's neck.

"You were looking for me, young master?" The husky voice made shudders run down Ciel's back.

"I want to leave. My head hurts." He leaned slightly back against his butler, who chuckled.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

A pair of heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one purple, both bored, rested on the text of a Japanese history book. A pen spun lightly in the said person's hand. Ciel Phantomhive, now Itonomi Sora, was not, in fact, absorbing the information on the textbook page, but was instead trying to figure everything that had happened in the short span of two days. Making a decision, he snapped his book shut and turned on his computer. He brought up a search engine and typed in "Phantomhive". The first link that appeared was the Phantom Company's website, which he clicked. The website was a light blue with the Phantomhive crest as the logo. After a few seconds, when the website finished loading, soft, chiming music began to play. Ciel went to the history link and read about the company.

_The Phantom Company underwent exponential success under the direction of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who proved his prowess as a business tycoon despite being a 12-year old. However, his mysterious disappearance at the age of 13 perplexed the country of England and some claimed that foul play was involved. _(Ciel let out a small snicker at this. Foul play. Really?) _He was declared as deceased after his will was found four months later. The will dictated that the company be passed to his family's butler, Tanaka and the company is now run by his grandchildren, twins Emma and James." _

"Sora, honey, is everything all right?" His mother knocked on the door. Ciel shot a slightly annoyed glance at the door.

"I'm fine, mom." Ciel called back.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." The boy closed his computer screen and hid his ring as the door opened. His mother entered with a piece of cake and a fork on the plate. "Is something wrong?"

"I just feel like we haven't talked much lately." The woman gave a tired smile. Ciel noticed that she was dressed in a freshly ironed business suit.

"Do you have a case today?" Ciel asked, nodding towards the suit. She nodded wearily and gave a small smile as she handed Ciel the piece of cake before sinking down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you lately."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed and he put aside the piece of chocolate cake on his desk. "Mom, it's okay. I really haven't been around lately, have I?" As the final words left his mouth, Ciel realized how much like a normal teenager he sounded. He then looked at his mother, who looked like she was close to tears. Then he realized that he had been so absorbed in everything that had happened before that he never truly appreciated what he had now. "Mom, I love you." He said this with full and complete sincerity. Her eyes met his as the tears began to spill over.  
"Oh… Sora…" She smiled through her tears.

"Please don't cry." Ciel fluidly crossed his room and put an arm around her.

"Sora, I love you too." She hugged him, then sat back, her hands grasping her shoulders. "Oh, how you've grown. I wish… that your father could see you now. He would be so proud of you."

Ciel smiled softly at the memory of his father. "I wish he could be here now too." His father in this world had passed away when Ciel was 7. He had been a scientist working with infectious diseases and there was an accident at the laboratory which infected all working there with severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS). His father, who was also unknowingly suffering from leukemia at that time, did not survive. "Mom, what's the case about today?"

"I'm defending a man who was accused of kidnapping his coworker's child." Ciel looked at his mother. She was an excellent defense lawyer- one of the best- but she always found time for her only son. "It's a straight-forward case, really. The prosecution has gaping holes in their witness testimonies." As she discussed the case, Ciel noticed that her back straightened and her tone was much more confident.

"Mom, that's great. I'm sure you'll win the case." Ciel smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you." When another broad smile swept across her face, Ciel could only think about how beautiful her smile was.

* * *

Sariel clenched her eyes shut as Michael spiraled higher and higher to the heavens above. The light ropes were burning at her and her injury had reopened, but that was nothing compared the pain of failure that she felt. This was the end. She had failed her own mission to protect Ciel. "Our Lord is very displeased, Sariel." Michael whispered softly into her ear.

"Let me go." She said hoarsely. "Let me go and have Him declare me a fallen angel."

"No." Michael gripped her tighter and began to fly faster upwards. Out of nowhere, the violet-haired angel flew sharply to the side as knives flew through the air from where he had just been. A blast of black light flew through the air and Michael managed to avoid it, but the light hit the light ropes that bound Sariel and they broke. She sprang free from Michael's arms to remain airborne a few meters away, bright blue sword in hand. Sebastian, who had sprouted black wings, was currently floating in the air next to her.

"Malphas." Michael's face twisted with disdain when he recognized Sebastian.

"Hello." Sebastian smiled genially. "You must be Michael. Apologies for injuring you at Armageddon. I trust you are well now?"

"I will never forgive you for that." A white sword materialized in his hand and he lunged for the demon. A clash of blue and white sparks flew through the air as Sariel intercepted the hit, but it was a hit meant to kill and she staggered backwards in her weakened state. Sebastian noted with concern that the demon-angel hybrid was breathing heavily and flapping her wings frantically, as if struggling to stay up in the air.

"Michael, just take me back. There's no need to fight." She gasped out. "Malp- Sebastian, please tell Ciel goodbye." She faltered slightly. Her wound was now bleeding rather heavily, the cloth of her black shirt catching the red. Michael floated over to her, an alarmed expression on his face.

Sebastian started towards her, but she flew backwards out of his reach. "Sariel, you need-"

"Leave." Her tone left no room for argument.

"My young master has given me an order." Sebastian replied patiently.

"This is one order you'll have to disobey… I'm going with Michael." The angel stood behind the girl, ready to catch her if she began to fall. "Tell Ciel that I'll always remember him." She smiled weakly and then looked at Michael, who had placed a hand on her arm in concern. Her sword vanished from her side and she extended a hand to him. He looked confused. "I need more energy to get back to Heaven." Sebastian looked torn between letting her go and taking her back to Ciel.

"Will you make it?" And there was also that. Sebastian could not fathom why Michael was suddenly so anxious about the girl. And his concern wasn't fake either.

"Yes. Let's hurry. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." She let out a small noise of pain. "I need to see Athena." Gone was the headstrong angel that Sebastian had been familiar with. The angel in front of him now was a scared little girl. She was still considered very young as an angel and because of her powers, she had been alienated from others, which deprived her of a normal upbringing.

"Of course." Michael nodded understandingly, but he still was slightly panicked. She hadn't asked for one of the other angel healers, but had instead, asked for the highest ranking angel healer. That meant her injury was beyond severe. The male angel clasped her hand in his and a bright blue light surrounded them. Sebastian leapt forward, but it was too late. They had vanished.

* * *

"Sora, I need to leave now. Lock the door please?" Ciel nodded as he got up from the piano bench to follow his mother.

"Good luck." He smiled gently and locked the door behind her. As the lock clicked shut, he heard a scream come from outside and a loud crash. Frantically, he unlocked the door and ran outside to see an enormous man holding a hammer standing over a crushed piece of metal that was formerly the car. A body was lying about twenty meters away and Ciel recognized it as his only family member.

"NO!" Ciel shouted, running over next to her and kneeling down, a hand brushing her hair back from her face.

"I've got you now, Ciel Phantomhive!" The gloating voice emerged from the hammer wielding man as he reached eagerly out towards the boy. A loud roar filled the air when the man's hands came within a few meters from Ciel and he recoiled. Ciel found it very odd that none of the neighbors had come out to see what was going on. "Blasted feather duster… She put her seal on you!"

"Tell me who you are." Ciel demanded. The man's dark brown eyes landed upon him.

"Thamuz de Inferno." He had a disdainful look on his face as he gazed upon Ciel. "I will be back for you another time." Before Ciel could say anything, the monster had disappeared.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned back to the unconscious woman behind him. "Mom! Mom!" She didn't stir. Running back into the house, he grabbed the phone and called 119.

The operator picked up. "Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance!" As Ciel provided details, he ran back outside to check on his mother. He felt for a pulse, which was there, albeit faint. He shouted at the operator to hurry before hanging up and snapping his phone shut.

After a few long, agonizing minutes, the wail of sirens filled the air and Ciel leapt up. The white, box-like vehicle screeched to a stop in front of his house and paramedics jumped out of the back. They hoisted his mother onto a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. The final paramedic turned back to Ciel and beckoned to him. "Come on." He hopped into the transport vehicle and sat on the side, tense, as they sped off to the hospital. Anxiously, he glanced to the statistic monitor screen that they had just turned on. It showed details of his mother's condition, such as her heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen level. Suddenly, as Ciel was staring at the screen, the first number began to decrease rapidly and the machine began to beep. "She's flatlining!" The paramedic that had told Ciel to get into the vehicle jumped up and began to press on the woman's chest. "Get the defibrillator!"

Her son was much too scared to move a muscle. This could not be happening. He could not lose his one family member now. "Help her… please!"

* * *

Sebastian was pacing back and forth in his mistress's apartment. He stopped and growled softly. Damn angles. They never meant anything good. Especially the two he had just encountered. Sariel, the angel of death and God's chosen and Michael, one of His archangels. What a potent combination those two made. Sebastian truly was curious about the extent of destruction those two could bring when they were fighting. Personally, he would be afraid to fight a pissed off Sariel at her full power. Speaking of the girl, he was very curious about her. She was not weak, no, far from it, but she had a certain vulnerability to her. This vulnerability made Sebastian want to push her to the edge and break her. All of a sudden, the butler felt a distinct spike of demon energy nearby. He scowled. This was a mess. And it was definitely a foreshadowing of another Heaven versus Hell war, that Sebastian would be required to fight in. He had to wonder what side Sariel would take. But first things first. He had to take care of the other demon- by the feel of the fiery energy, it was Thamuz and he was pissed. He looked towards the open window and then to the locked door and decided that the window would be a faster exit. Gathering up his energy, he launched himself out of the window and in mid-air, transformed into a raven.

* * *

And this concludes chapter 5. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, I'm back... ish... I'm totally dead right now, what with school (I'm the plaintiff lawyer for the school mock trial team and I have auditions for regional orchestra in like two weeks- that takes up a good amount of my time, not to mention homework and just life in general) and everything. I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible, or if not, I'm going to probably write something for Ciel's birthday (December 14th). All right, well, I'll shut up now and do review responses and then on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Reveiw Responses: **

**Sachiel Angelo- **I am really sorry for posting this one up too, but it's 2 AM in the morning and I just wanted to post it. Don't be too mad please~

**Isilme Dragon- **Haha, gracias! No necisitas escribir en íngles, necisito mucha practica en español... XD Tomo español en escuela, pero mi maestra es muy loca y no aprendemos como hablar español, pero aprendemos la cultura- sin embargo está muy aburrida. -_- Gracias por leyendo! (Sorry if a few things are off, my Spanish isn't that good)

**Dream Theme- **AGREED. I HATED KURO II! Lord of the Flies? Lol, never heard of it. We're reading Macbeth. It's actually not that bad. I actually like it. XD I love reading too~ J.K. Rowling and Tamora Pierce are two of my favorite authors~ -heart- I actually got the quote from another friend who told me about it. And you can go to college at 16/17? O.O Most people here go to school at 18... But I'm a year ahead so I'll be in college when I'm 17. Haha, for the flashbacks, they're not really relevant but I think it's a nice way to start the chapter off. And I tend to use somewhat long words when I write/speak. And thanks for the encouragement! I just think that convention is horrible, so I don't follow convention or tradition (unless my parents will beat me- the price of being Asian, lol). And yes, cliffhangers. They are my trademark. Haha, jk. I just thought it was an optimal place to end. It's okay that you talk a lot, I talk a lot too. So I don't talk TO people, I talk AT people. There's a difference. Okay, I'm going to stop typing now and finish writing my review responses and do homework (bleh). Thanks for reviewing!

**Firefox- **Thank you for the encouragement! I'm sorry about the wait- as I have said (complained about) several times, I am busy busy busy busy and with holidays coming up I have a lot of things to do, but I will try to get a chapter out around the 14th. No promises though! Thanks for reading~

**DemonsX- **Thanks for the review! Please keep reading~

**persona3adict**- I'm sorry I can't review faster! D : I need to focus on school and violin! And I have no idea what I'm writing, to be completely honest, I'm just writing. We shall see what happens~ Thank you for reviewing!

**CheesyFursona**- Thank you for the nice review! Please keep reading! : D

* * *

"**If tears could build a stairway and memories a lane, I'd walk right up to Heaven and bring you home again." ~Author Unknown**

Ciel walked down the altar, red dress over his shoulder with Sebastian at his shoulder. Reaching the end, he threw the dress over the white-clad body in the coffin and leaned down. "White does not suit you… The burning passionate color of red is the only color that suits you." He tucked a vibrant red rose into her short hair. "Aunt Angelina…" The doors opened and a flurry of red petals flew into the silent church. Ciel leaned down, to whisper into her unhearing ear, "Goodnight, Madame Red!"

* * *

The young Phantomhive heir fidgeted anxiously in his chair in the waiting room of the operating room. His mother was in surgery to drain internal bleeding that had occurred as a result of the impact of her fall. The surgeon who was operating was Li Zhe Bi's father from the human world. Ciel honestly had to wonder if he knew about his daughter's true nature. Suddenly, he heard his name called. "Itonomi Sora?" He stood up and faced the short, pudgy nurse.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

She gave him a disapproving glance at his question. "Please follow me." He did as he was told. They wound through the halls of the hospital before coming to a stop in front of a hospital room where Ciel could see his mother was resting peacefully through the window. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

"May I go in?" Ciel asked. The nurse's eyes softened at the pleading tone in the 15-year old boy's voice.

"She's resting right now." Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious statement. "Do you have a next of kin that you can stay with?"

"I… No, I don't." The boy felt almost ashamed to admit it.

"Father?"

"Dead."

"Uncle? Aunt?" His patience was wearing thin at this nurse's stupidity. What part of "no" did she not understand?

"I don't have any family left besides the woman lying in the hospital room." Ciel snapped.

"Then we will have to contact child services." The nurse said crisply.

"It's okay, Takagawa-san." The deep soothing voice made Ciel look up sharply. It was L's father. "I will take responsibility of Sora-kun."

"A-are you sure, Li-sensei?" She stuttered.

"Yes. Can you bring me the papers necessary?" The nurse turned red and bowed before scampering off.

Ciel repeated the nurse's question. "Are you sure, Li-san?"

"I'm positive, Sora. Zhe Bi would kill me if I don't do this." He laughed. "Speaking of which…" His face turned concerned. "Do you know where she is? She didn't come home last night."

Ciel felt a cold chill run down his back. "S-She slept over my house."

"She's not with you?" He looked confused. Ciel shook his head.

"No, I don't know where she went." He lied.

"Can you text her and tell her that I'm looking for her? I have another patient that I have to operate on. Well, I have to prep the patient for surgery first- it's a complicated surgery, it might take a few hours with just the operating. You have the key to our house; feel free to just make yourself at home." He gave a nod goodbye before walking down the hall. Ciel bit his lip slightly before he pushed open the wooden door that was the barrier between him and his mother. He didn't like seeing his mother there in the hospital bed, still and unmoving. His pale hand encased her limp hand.

"Mother…." He whispered hesitantly. "I swear I'll find the demon that did this to you. I promise." He stood up straight and a fire blazed in his left eye. "I swear on my soul."

* * *

Sebastian flew above the tall buildings in his animal form, searching for the other demon that was bound to be wrecking havoc somewhere. Thamuz was one of the most volatile demons in all of Hell. All he had to do was lis- There! Sebastian swept down lower when he heard screams. He saw the demon in his normal human form in a dark alley.

Diving downwards, he slashed at the other demon's face. He roared in anger and swung at the infernal raven, but Sebastian was smarter than that. He had flown out of range. Thamuz glanced at the bird, and this distraction gave his victim, a young female of about 20, a chance to run from the alley. "Malphas…" Thamuz growled, seeing the characteristic glowing red eyes of demons.

Sebastian perched on a nearby pole jutting out from the brick wall of the dilapidated building and transformed into his human form. "Hello, Thamuz. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in the human world?" He asked pleasantly.

"I was ordered to bring you back…" Thamuz grinned evilly, "But you walked right into me…"

"I do not believe that I am returning with you." Sebastian jumped onto the ground. "I have unfinished business in this realm left to complete."

"His Majesty would be displeased." Thamuz had straightened and was now speaking formally.

"Then I sympathize with whoever has to relay that message to His Majesty." Sebastian replied amicably, then he cocked his head. "My young master is calling me to his side. I shall deal with you at a later time."

Thamuz leapt forward, hands outstretched and prepared to grab the other demon, but Sebastian had seen through his ploy easily and was out of his reach in the form of a raven in a split second. He gave a small crow of victory before flying off above the building. Thamuz growled again and tried to launch a fireball at a dumpster, but couldn't. His eyes narrowed angrily when he realized that Sebastian had placed a vita frene on him. He couldn't use any of his magic now.

* * *

Sariel winced when Athena pressed a washcloth to her burnt skin. "Do you HAVE to do it this way?" She whined to the elderly angel, who swatted her gently in the back of the head.

"Sariel, Sariel, Sariel, you got yourself into this mess. You're lucky that Michael decided to bring you to me before he did to Our Lord." She scolded. "He would have just thrown you into chains and not let you out for the next millennium." Sariel remained silent and cast a meaningful glance at Michael that begged for him to help her.

"Athena's right, Sariel." Michael commented from his place at the door. He looked outside quickly to check that no one was coming. "Trust me when I say that His Lord is very displeased."

"Then have him cast me down as a fallen angel." She muttered. Athena gave her another whack to the back of the head, this one harsher. "Ow! What was that for?" Michael shook his head and smiled at her childishness. She felt at home here in Heaven while when she was on Earth she felt the overwhelming burden of having to be a protector to the people and therefore made her feel that she needed to act more mature, but her way of acting more mature was to be more distant from people.

"Being cast as a fallen angel is not a matter to joke about, Sariel." Athena muttered, her voice hard. She shot a glare at Michael, who recoiled slightly when he saw her grey eyes become stony. "You are not helping." She snapped.

"Oh, hush, Athena. You're such a sharp-tongued o-" He ducked as a towel came flying his way.

"Care to finish that sentence?" Athena had a bowl in her hand, ready to launch it at the male.

"Oh- ow- stop it- ow- Athena." Sariel said, slightly moving her wings.

"Stop moving!" The young girl froze in place, afraid to move a muscle. "This is a very delicate procedure!"

"All you have to do is apply some ointment, isn't it?" Sariel asked. "Isn't that a very simple procedure?"

"Fool." Athena growled. "Demon burns are not your typical 'I touched my light sword by accident and I got burned because I'm an imbecile' burns that I can heal with an ointment." She sounded grumpy. "Now be quiet before I burn your wings off."

* * *

"You called, young master?" Sebastian bent down to whisper into the boy's ear.

"Find Thamuz de Inferno," He reached up and ripped the eyepatch from his eye. The contract mark was glowing. "Find him and destroy him!" Sebastian looked shocked that Ciel's contract mark was glowing that vibrantly, but he sunk down into a deep bow nonetheless.

"Yes, my Lord." Questions were running through Sebastian's mind. Why was the contract mark glowing again? What was happening with his mistress? Was her contract mark still there? Did this mean he was free of that witch? And what about Sariel? Oh. Right. Sariel. Sebastian couldn't believe that he let the angel slip from his mind. "Young master…"

"What? Why are you still standing here? I gave you an order, did I not?" Ciel snapped, irritated.

"What about Sariel?" The Phantomhive heir's anger quickly dissipated.

"L… Didn't I order you to bring her back?" Sebastian looked down, ashamed.

"I was unable to retrieve the angel."

"Sebastian, I gave you an order. You failed."

"I apologize, young master. She refused to cooperate."

Ciel slapped the butler, knowing full well that the demon could have stopped the hand, but had chosen not to. "Sebastian. This is an order. Find Thamuz, destroy him and bring back Sariel!" The contract mark glowed again.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed his head again, forced by the power of the bond between him and Ciel.

* * *

"Sariel… Why?" Michael was idling at the foot of the bed in the room, flipping through a medical scroll that Athena had left out on the table.

"Be careful with that, Michael!" Athena reprimanded as she bustled around.

"Hai, hai…" Michael replied lazily. Sariel smiled slightly at the older angel. He smiled back.

"Thank you, Michael."

"Anything for my little sister…" He smirked as she spluttered indignantly.

"Oh, go to hell." She said crossly.

"I'm sure Malphas is frantically looking for you." He mused.

Athena looked up, her eyes sharp. "The Malphas is looking for you? Malphas, one of the princes of Hell?"

"Yes." Michael replied. His gaze was settled on Sariel and he was looking at her intently. Her stoic mask had returned. She was now averting her eyes from Michael's, her eyes staring straight at the wall behind her brother.

"Sariel… What are you going to do?" Athena walked over to the bed, her gaze softening when she noticed Sariel's eyes slightly welling up with tears. "You can't keep protecting the human."

"Speaking of the human…" Michael scowled. "What makes him so special?"

Sariel was quiet before she let out a small sigh. "Do you remember when our Lord decided to punish me about 100 years ago?"

"Yes?" The male angel was confused. "Does that have to do with anything?"

"Yes. It has to do with everything." She smiled. "Do you remember how He decided to punish me?"

"Uhm… Didn't he force you to go down to Earth and be reborn as a human?"

"Yes." She laughed a bit. "Well, my luck was that I was born as a noble's daughter in the Victorian Ages of Britain. Elizabeth Middleford."

"Oh. And you became friends with the human? How is that possible? If it's been a 100 years, then wo- humans have much shorter lifespans, don't they? They die… Which is what your job, Sariel- you're the one who fights demons for the souls of humans. That's your job as the angel of death." Athena began to talk.

"I know what my job is, Athena." Sariel said, slightly irritated. "I just grew attached to a human I knew. But then Sebastian Michaelis came and took him away. Is that such a crime to want to spend some time with someone I liked?" She was agitated. "I don't understand why… why I have to be so confined. Like, He has kept such a tight reign on me that… I don't know."

"Calm down, Sariel." Athena soothed the girl.

Michael raised his head. "I have to go. I will return later."

As he walked out, Athena followed him to the doorway. "Michael. Your sister is going through a rebellious stage. Please do me a favor. Watch over the human she cares so much about." He nodded, a determined look in his eye.

* * *

So there we go. For all you reviewers who wanted L to be Lizzy's reincarnation (I'M SORRY I COULDN'T DO IT I DON'T LIKE LIZZY), I hope that's good (okay) enough for you guys. Sorry, I really don't like Elizabeth. Anyways, please review and I will try to get my next chapter out as soon as possible! Thank you!

On a side note, this is a shameless plug, but for anyone who reads Prince of Tennis, please review on my story Wonderland? I feel sad that no one has reviewed and I was so excited to write that story too. So please? Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Oh my goodness, it's been so long... Yikes. I'm sorry everyone! I barely have had time to sleep, let alone write... There were too many things going on in these past couple of months. Not that anyone really cares, but I had all these concerts and rehearsals and Chinese School and just normal school... And then there were a few depressing things too. My great-grandmother died and I was really mellowed out for about a month because I couldn't see my family when they needed it (they live in Taiwan- I'm over here in America...) and I was really upset. And then, of course, luck behold, my sister ended up in the hospital about a week later because her appendix burst. It was very hectic. And then I got distracted by schoolwork (midterms, standarized tests, college stuff, etc) and after that, it was Pokemon Black... I really am sorry for this very delayed opening. I hope everyone can forgive me! After the first two weeks in May, things will be calmer, so I should be able to write faster.

**Warnings: **This chapter actually is sort of a filler chapter... I guess. Nothing completely major happens (in my opinion). I actually sort of think it's a crack chapter. My writing style is off in this chapter...

* * *

"**I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free." ~Michelangelo**

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Ciel's hand was profusely bleeding because of the grip he had on the sword, but his own sword was thrust through Alois Trancy's stomach. "Go to hell." The Phantomhive heir spat. "No one insults the Phantomhives and lives."

Alois was looking down in shock at his stomach, before he stood up and then gasped at the red gush from his stomach. "No! Claude! Help me! Claude!"

"That is my young master…." Sebastian smiled, his voice slightly proud.

"Claude! Claude!" Alois's voice was raised and frantic. "Help me!"

"Alois Trancy. You are mine." Ciel's voice was like steel as he stood up, his bloodied hand balled into a fist, his other hand pointing towards the other heir.

* * *

Sebastian scowled as he flew above the clouds, searching for the entrance point that would let him retrieve the angel-demon girl that his young master insisted on bringing back. It seemed as if the angels had strengthened the barriers on their fortress. This order was beyond ridiculous. His young master didn't realize how difficult it was for him, being a demon, to gain entrance into Heaven. Sariel truly was admirable. His blood curled just being near the sacred haven, and he couldn't imagine even living in Heaven for a day, let alone his entire existence. Sebastian sighed. He would need a master plan in order for him to successfully enter the realm, find Sariel and take her back. He hoped that he would be lucky, which normally was against his personality. He always believed that he could not depend on luck and instead, had to depend on himself. However, his rationale was that he was dealing with angels. It was either he had to get lucky or he would most likely die. Honestly, Sebastian did not like his chances at all. The demon had never been in Heaven and it was one of him versus every single angel in Heaven and His Lord. He closed his eyes and settled on a nearby cloud to formulate a plan, but then let out a little snort. Without trying, his young master had given him an order that he would most likely fail- an accomplishment that his young master would normally be proud of, but not in this case. However, Sebastian would not fail. He would succeed or die trying.

* * *

Sariel scowled across the room at the other angel, who was leaning against a table, a small smile spread across his face. "The light ropes REALLY hurt." She stated.

"They were supposed to." Michael replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a horrible actor, you know that, right?"

"I beg to differ. You seemed pretty scared."

"I thought something had happened to your brain or something." Sariel frowned. "Although I'm not too sure what else could happen to you- you're already pretty messed up."

"I'm sorry, Sariel. I had to. I needed Malphas to come after you and the only way to do that was actually act like I was capturing you."

"Could have told me- I'm a pretty good actor, you know."

"Based on how you reacted, I don't think you would have gone with me." Sariel scowl grew more pronounced. "Now, I have to go, little sister. I'll be back later." Michael turned around and swept out of the room before the girl had any time to protest.

* * *

Ciel was sitting at his mother's bedside, reading. She was still not awake and he was getting worried. It had been a week and he had spent all of his spare time at her side. He continued with his normal life- she would have wanted him to, but he was still worried. The Phantomhive heir sighed. Once again, as soon as Sebastian stepped into his life, everything was turned upside down. His best friend had gone missing, his mother was in a coma and there were demons other than Sebastian coming after him. There was a soft knock at the door. Ciel stood up to open the sliding door and was surprised to see a violet-haired man with a genial smile. "Hello, are you uhh…" The man gave a small frown as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. "Itonomi Sora?"

"Yes…?" Ciel replied hesitantly. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah… That's great!" The man breathed a sigh of relief. "I had forgotten how hard it was to maneuver around Earth."

The 15-year old gaped at the taller man. "You… are you…. a demon?" The man looked down at Ciel, surprised and pointed towards himself.

"Me? A demon?" He raised an eyebrow. "…. Has Malphas already consumed your soul? I will never understand my sister."

"What does your sister have anything to do with… Wait, you know Sebastian's real name?" Ciel was now positively confused. It was too much- just way too much- to consume in a lifetime. Then again, Ciel reasoned, I've had two lifetimes to digest all of this supernatural ridiculousness. "You know Sebastian?"

"… Hmm…. Yes, I do." The man's voice was filed with distaste. "He injured me at Armageddon with a silly demon trick that I should have never fallen for."

The pieces were starting to connect in Ciel's mind. "Wait… You spoke of Armageddon, you know Sebastian… he injured you… you're NOT a demon…. Angel?"

"Bingo~ I see you aren't as stupid as I thought you were," Ciel let out a small noise of indignation at that comment, "But yes, I am an angel. Oh… I don't think I ever introduced myself. I'm sorry. I am Michael de Luminarium, Archangel of Heaven."

"Why are you here?" Ciel demanded.

"Tone, human. I am not Malp- what do you call him?- Sebastian. I am no dog for you to order around," Michael said sharply, his voice warning. "I am here on behalf of my sister."

"… L?" Michael's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh… Uh… Her angel name is Sariel."

"Ah… Do you know who her parents are in this world?"

"Uh… I don't know if they're human or angel." Ciel admitted sheepishly.

"Hmm… Can I meet them?" Michael asked innocently.

"And say what? That you're a friend of mine?" The heir scoffed.

"Tell them I'm a friend of Sariel's and have an idea of where she is."

Puzzle pieces began to click in Ciel's head. He pointed an accusing finger at the other angel. "Y-you are the one who kidnapped her!"

"Peace, little human. She's safe in Heaven, under Athena's care. Even our Lord is afraid of her. She is one of the Olympians."

"O-olympians?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Greek Gods that lived on Mt. Olympus?"

"Well, technically, yes and technically no." Michael sat down on a chair as he continued to explain. "Athena isn't considered a god, per se… well, I suppose she is. She's immortal, but…. It's hard to explain. Just take it at face value."

"But isn't well, God the most powerful being ever?"

"Ehhhhh…" Michael shrugged. "Hard to determine. Some say that my sister is more powerful than him, but she lacks the ambition and motivation to do anything about it."

"There's another however." Ciel noted. Michael raised an eyebrow at the younger boy's observation.

"However, the Olympians could overpower them if they wished. For now, they are content with lounging around in Heaven." The angel looked up. "But with the way things are going, His Lord will eventually have to be disposed of."

"Why do you say that?" The Phantomhive was curious.

"That's enough discussion." Michael said sharply. "I'm contracted with having to protect you, not tell you all the going-ons of Heaven, human."

"You're protecting me?"

"Yes, human." The angel turned to Ciel's mother. "What's wrong with her?"

"If you're going to be an arrogant prick, then you might as well leave. I have Sebastian to protect me." Ciel muttered rebelliously.

"I swore to Sariel that I would protect you." Michael replied lazily, picking up a flower from the bouquet on the bedside table.

"… Liar." Ciel responded in an accusatory voice.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The angel's tone was placid.

"L would never leave me willingly!" Ciel's eyes were wide, filled with hysteria. The fear of people he loved leaving him was surfacing again.

"Calm down, she didn't leave you willingly." Michael replied, rolling his eyes. "Okay, I kidnapped her at first, but she's under the care of Athena. I would never willingly harm my sister."

"But if she's under the care of Athena, then she must have been injured under your care."

"It was not I who injured her." Michael snapped. "How dare you even suggest that! My sister is not so easily-"

Something clicked in Ciel's mind. "Wait. Sister?" He gave a look at Michael that conveyed his disbelief.

"… Yes. Sister." Michael gave a look back, but one of confusion and bewilderment. "You just realized that? I thought you had realized that earlier."

"H-How is she your sister? Isn't she not full angel?"

"…." Michael sat straight up, almost shooting out of the chair. "You know about that?" His tone was dangerous.

"Yes?" Ciel replied in a questioning tone.

"How?" The angel's voice was still low and dangerous.

"Sebastian… tried to heal her with holy water, but it ended up burning her and I think he had to heal her with demon magic."

"… Oh." Michael sat back in his seat again. "I guess I won't kill anyone then."

"… You're joking, right?" Ciel asked in disbelief. "You wouldn't really kill anyone, would you?"

Michael raised a delicate purple eyebrow. "I am above the laws of humans, Ciel Phantomhive."

"How do you know my name?" Ciel's eyes were wide.

"…. My sister told me." Michael averted his gaze at his reply. "She talked much about you."

"How long has it been since you've talked to her?" His tone was calculating, but the angel missed this in his abashed state.

"…. Before I took her? About… Four human years." Michael thought about it quickly. "Why?"

"I've known her for only three years. When did she tell you about me?" The angel winced at his mistake.

"That is a long story." Michael admitted. "It is a very long story."

Ciel's eyes flashed. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

"Damn." Sebastian muttered under his breath. He had been flying, searching for almost four hours now and he was no closer to finding the entrance. The butler had considered just settling down on a nearby cloud and waiting for an angel to come out, but he was sure that they could sense his demonic magic and were not going to be willing to come out. Suddenly, behind him, he felt light magic and he whirled around, casting a dark purple barrier around him that cackled with pulses of magic.

"Peace, demon, I come as a friend." The angel there held up her hands. Sebastian inspected the woman. She looked to be relatively old, compared to the physical appearances that most other angels donned. She had grey-streaks in her dark brown hair and her golden eyes were very intelligent. The demon narrowed his eyes. His instincts told him that he knew this angel, but he just couldn't remember from where.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his voice harsh and unforgiving.

"Now, now, Malphas. That's no way to speak to an old ally, now, is it?" The angel smiled conversationally.

Sebastian finally recognized the angel. He had to resist groaning. Of course, out of all of the blasted feather dusters, it HAD to be Athena. He was surprised he didn't remember her. She was a very unforgettable character. "Hello Athena…" The barrier between then disappeared.

"I suppose you are here for Sariel?" Her tone was grave.

"Yes." Sebastian studied Athena's eyes. The angel stared right back, her eyes intense. "Do you know where she is?"

"In Heaven, under my care." The old angel replied without hesitation. "She is in a lot of trouble."

Sebastian felt a twinge go through him. Was it… guilt? He was shocked. The last time he had felt guilty about anything was when he had brought Ciel to the isolated island with the intention of devouring his soul. There was no way he was developing an attachment for Sariel. "Is… she… physically all right?" His question was hesitant.

"She will be." Athena's face was impassive.

"Can I see her?"

A surprised look flashed across Athena's face at the genuine worry in the demon's voice. "I cannot allow you entrance into Heaven." She murmured gravely. "You should know this."

"Can you bring her to me?"

"His Lord would be displeased." Athena responded evenly. It was evident that she did not like the restrictions on Sariel, but she could not risk displeasing Him.

"Is there anything you can do?" Sebastian felt pathetic, begging an angel, but it was his best shot. Athena was one of the Olympians, His Lord would not dare banish her and Sebastian knew this. Another flash appeared besides Athena and Sebastian recoiled slightly when an angel with chestnut hair piled on top of her head and sharp facial features appeared.

"Hello, Malphas." Her tone was haughty as her dark green eyes studied the demon. Sebastian bowed slightly at the new angel.

"Don't bother bowing." She said. "I'm here to negotiate with you."

"This isn't any of your business, Hera." Athena said, clearly annoyed. Sebastian was glad that he had bowed at first- she was the Queen of the Olympians.

"Do not think for even a second, Athena," Hera scowled, but by no means did that mar her beauty, "that you are the only Olympian who cares for Sariel. We trained her from birth and we all care deeply about her."

"Hera, you're letting your maternal instincts overpower you." Athena warned.

She scoffed. "All the better. Malphas," she turned back to the demon. Sebastian saw Athena throw her hands up in exasperation and roll her eyes. "You will have Sariel back in your care within the next week. We will deal with His Lord. You have to swear by blood, however, that you will protect her."

"I'm sure she can protect herself, Queen of the Olympians." Sebastian responded demurely. He was at least familiar with Athena and knew that the angel healer had a sense of humor. He was not as friendly with Hera and did not want to anger the Olympians. Although they resided in Heaven, they did not take sides between good and evil. They acknowledged Him as their king, but He knew that if they wanted, they could overthrow him. Collectively, they were more powerful than he was. And knowing Sariel and Michael, they would also side with the Olympians.

"Swear by blood nonetheless." Hera demanded.

"Hera!" Athena exclaimed. "Don't be rash." Her voice was sharp.

"If I may, Queen of the Olympians…" The demon internally gritted his teeth at the title.

"Stop it. Just call me Hera."

"Lady Hera," A glare. "I believe that His Lord would not hesitate to begin a war with Hell if it comes down to Sariel. Would you really risk that for her?"

"Do you dare question me, demon?" Hera snapped.

"Not questioning, merely stating a fact." Sebastian replied.

"He has a point, Hera." Athena commented. "But," her voice grew steely again, "this is Sariel."

"Athena, you know that the Olympians will unite together for the girl." Hera said, but her voice grew gentler. "It is unquestionable."

"Would your husband agree with that?" Athena looked tired.

"He would." Hera smiled. "Athena, go take care of Sariel. I'm sure she's awake now. I believe that Ares is visiting her right now."

"…. Excuse me?" Athena's voice was dangerously low. "Ares?" When Hera nodded, the healer let out some curses and whirled around, only to disappear on the spot.

"You'll have to pardon Athena. She's not a fan of Ares." Hera said dismissively.

"I can see that." Sebastian responded with a small chuckle.

"I will return Sariel to Earth within the next week."

"Please, if you could." The demon was surprised when Hera smiled. At him, nonetheless.

"I can see why my brother took a liking to you, Malphas." She said, much more relaxed than she was at the beginning. "Please, say hello to Hades for me and if you could, inform him of the situation. He would be interested to hear the situation."

"I will relay the message." Sebastian responded, before bowing low. "I thank you and am greatly indebted to you."

"It's nothing." The Queen rolled her eyes in a very un-royal gesture. "It's about high time that poor girl received some freedom. She's too free-spirited to be contained. In more ways than one." Sebastian nodded at the subtle reference to her mixed heritage. "Take care of her."

"Did you not want me to sign a blood oath?"

"I wasn't serious. Although I may not know you personally, I know of you, demon, and you will carry out this order because of your lover." Hera was amused when she saw the demon turn slightly red. "It's the only explanation I can come up with as to why you are so interested in our Sariel."

"If I may ask," A nod from the Queen signaled for Sebastian to continue. "Why are the Olympians so over-protective of Sariel?"

"She's special." Hera responded without any hesitation. "From her birth, the Olympians have taken a keen interest in her."

"Is it because of His interest in her?"

"Yes and no. Sariel is hard to dislike. She has a forceful personality, but she is very loving and despite being tasked with the burden of being the angel of death, she is kind. He requested that we train her from a young age. Ares taught her swordplay, Athena taught her healing, although she was never very good at it, Zeus and I taught her magic, Artemis taught her how to wield a bow, Aphrodite…. Well, Aphrodite taught her how to concoct potions, but Sariel hated that." Hera laughed. "Most of the other Olympians taught her what they could."

"Sounds like she is favored by all of you."

"Aphrodite never really got over the fact that Sariel disliked potion-making, but she is loved nonetheless." Hera inclined her head. "Therefore, we all ask that you take care of her once she is delivered back in your care."

This time, Sebastian sunk into a deep bow. "You have my word that she will have my full protection and if a war were to truly break out, you have my allegiance, Queen Hera."

* * *

This chapter mainly focuses on the background story, sort of, and I guess sort of introduces the climax of the story? I honestly have no idea. Okay, please review! (Reviews make me want to write faster!)


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I ACTUALLY HAD THIS WRITTEN OUT LIKE A MONTH AGO BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO UPDATE. So... Yeah... Haha, sorry for the super late update. I'm just busy... I'm applying for colleges and being all tennis-captainy and such. I'm going to die... This is sort of a filler... chapter... thingy, I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Warnings: **IN COMES THE YAOI. (Jk, it's slight, but it's still there.)

**Review Responses: (For chapters six and seven because I forgot it last chapter...)**

**DiYunjae**: Haha, I really don't like Lizzy, but that's generally something with me and girl anime characters. (You will be very hard-pressed to find an anime girl I actually like). Thanks for the review~

**Sachiel Angelo: **... wow I haven't talked to you in a long time, haha. It's okay, I mean, I generally am not patient enough for a beta. If you still want to beta, just tell me, I guess...

**Dream Theme: **Hello, darling! I will talk to you on MSN sometime~ I never know when you're on! D:

**hotxhotguy: **Thank you for reading and reviewing~

**Colours of Sorrow:** Haha, I could never forget you! Sebastian will lie if it's to protect his young master. I don't remember where it says that, but it does somewhere. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing, my dear~ (It's people like you that make me want to stay and write!)

**Miaicegirl: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I definitely plan on continuing this story until the very end. I actually have a real-life friend who's reading this and if I don't finish, she's going to beat me to death, so it's a good thing that she is, otherwise I would probably have stopped a while ago. XD

**KakoNeko: **Uhm... yeah, the tying together is just coincidence/me going back and rereading everything and just coming up with some ridiculous plot to tie everything together, but I'm glad you like it! And yayyyyyy, I get a trophy~ Haha. Thank you for reviewing and reading! -hands you a plaque-

**xJudy: **Thank you for liking Sariel, haha. I tried not to make her too... Mary-sue, but I think I'm failing epically. She's like, my alternate persona... Haha, just kidding, I wish. Thank you for reading and reviewing~ -offers cookie from jar- Would you like one?

**Lord of the WHAT: **I don't quite understand your review? Sorry, lol. Thanks for reviewing though, nonetheless~

**Riaisel:** I'm not Christian or religious in any sense and it's just some liberties I'm taking. I don't believe that one person can really be all powerful, sorry. It's just my own personal opinion, I'm sorry for offending you though. (And you did get your SebaCiel! It starts in this chapter~) And in my mind, it's not so much following a Christian universe, it's just sort of like, there's one like, "ruler" of Heaven who's just more powerful than everyone else. I'm not following the whole, "God created heaven and earth" deal. Sorry... That's just how my mind works. But thank you for reading and reviewing!

**KatKat10135: **Thank you for reviewing! I try NOT to make unlikeable OCs if I can avoid it, but usually my plots involve evil OCs... Oh well. Thank you for liking Sariel~

**Thieving Alchemist: **Sorry about the yaoi... I have a few people who are like, "euuuugh, yaoi" right now, so I'm contemplating on making a "clean" version with the yaoi super-toned down and a more "explicit" version, but that might be too much work. ._. I'll have everything posted in the warnings though!

**midnight leo: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." **

Sebastian Michaelis knocked on the door of the newly renovated Phantomhive mansion, hoping that whoever lived there would open the door. He held a large suitcase in his hand and at the thought of what was in that suitcase and the cost of what it would mean should Sebastian lose the suitcase, he gripped it tighter and drew the black cloak that concealed his identity more securely around him.

"Hello?" The door opened. For a brief moment, Sebastian was surprised at who opened the door. It couldn't be…

"Hello, would you be kind enough to provide shelter to a passing traveler? As you can see, it is raining quite hard out." Sebastian saw the other man- dressed as a butler- narrow his eyes slightly.

"Of course!" A blond, arrogant-looking young boy pushed past the butler and grinned at Sebastian. "Please, come in." Sebastian kept a tight grip on the suitcase.

* * *

Michael faced an irate Ciel Phantomhive, who was sitting in the seat next ot eh white hospital bed that held an unconscious woman. "How do I begin…?" Michael muttered.

"Tell me about L- Sariel first." Ciel was watching his mother's face intently.

"Okay. Well, she's my half-sister. Her mother was an angel by the name of Angela." Ciel stood up at that name. "I'm sorry for what she did to you."

"Y-You! You are the spawn of that… monster?"

"We do not consider her our mother." Michael said patiently.

"Where is she now?" Ciel demanded as he slowly sat back down.

"She is found in the darkest of clouds, bound for all eternity by the magic of the evils that she has committed." Michael's tone darkened at the mention of this particular angel.

"Good. She deserved it." The angel inclined his head in acknowledgement. "So Angela is your mother and hers? What about fathers?"

"Her father… Is the King of Hell himself." His voice was bitter. "My father is not nearly as ah… how to say it…. As prominent."

"How….?"

"Well, Angela… was not a pure angel. She did not have pure intentions, as you well saw. She wanted to create a powerful being. She went to Hell, made a proposal to Satan and, well…. Sariel is now here. I was borne when Angela was still young and had more pure intentions."

"Wow." Ciel's eyes were wide.

"Yes, it is quite unusual yet amazing at the same time. Well, poor Sariel has to live with what she is all the time. At first, when she was first borne, our mother realized that creating a mix such as Sariel was a devastating idea, and she tried killing her-"

"WHAT?" Ciel shot up again.

"Please, sit down. And calm down too." As the boy did what he said, Michael continued. "Well, My Lord found out what Angela tried to do and He cast her down as a fallen angel. She bide her time for a very long time until the opportunity to destroy your world arose. She took it." Michael sounded tired. "No one knew what she was doing until the final battle, where Malphas fought her." Ciel nodded, recognizing these events. "Well, no one except for Sariel. She was still a young angel at that time and she recognized what Angela was going to do, but she wanted to confront her by herself. She believed that because she was Angela's daughter, she could persuade Angela to abort her plans."

"Sariel was here when Angela was?"

Michael gave a smile. "Yes… In fact, she realized that Malphas was also here and she was keen on investigating. That was always a flaw with her. She enjoyed intervening with affairs that had nothing to do with her. However, she caused enough ruckus in Heaven that as a punishment, My Lord forced her to live one lifespan as a human. She was clever and chose a human who was very close to you."

"Uhm… who?"

"Elizabeth Middleford."

"S-she was Lizzy?" Ciel's voice trembled.

"Yes." Michael smiled gently. "She spoke very highly of you."

"I-I don't understand."

"She was always there, keeping an eye on you, however, as a human, her powers were extremely limited… almost nonexistent, in fact." Michael shook his head. "She still did everything in her power to protect you, but it wasn't enough. However, she was relieved that you had made a contract with Malphas. At least he could protect you and he did very effectively. She respects that one demon."

"What does she think of her father?"

"She wishes that she could have been raised under the care of her father instead. She loves the Olympians, but she hates her master, who controls her with the knowledge of her heritage. No one else in Heaven knows of her heritage besides a select few."

"How do they explain her black wings?"

"She is the angel of death. He gave her that job to cover up for her black wings. It is the one part that she cannot change, even as powerful as she is." Michael murmured, watching Ciel intently. Ciel seemed composed enough.

"What about her parents?" Michael shrugged.

"I have yet to meet them, don't I?" The door suddenly opened and Li-sensei walked in.

"Speak of the devil…" Ciel muttered.

"Hello Michael."

"Ahh… So this is how Sariel was able to evade Him for so long. Hello Hermes."

"Hermes… The Messenger God?"

"Hmm… God isn't the right term, after all… There is only one God, isn't there?" The doctor grinned.

"This is too much for me." Ciel groaned. "Who's her 'mother' then?"

"Oh. That would be dear Aphrodite." Hermes grinned.

"No wonder He hasn't called an Olympian meeting in the past 15 years." Michael nodded understandingly.

"Well, we had to do something. Aphrodite and Ares were walking when they came upon her trying to leave Heaven. Ares couldn't leave Heaven with Aphrodite without arousing her husband's suspicions you see, so they asked me to come with. After all, I am on Earth for the longest periods of time compared to all of the other Olympians."

"That makes sense." Michael turned back to Ciel. "Well, that answers your question. Her parents know of her true nature."

The door opened again and Sebastian walked in. With his entrance, Michael's smile faded. "Hello Michael, hello… Hermes, is it?"

"That is correct, my dear boy." Hermes grinned.

"The Olympians don't dislike demons?" Ciel asked, seeing this cordial interaction between Hermes and Sebastian.

"Well, we can't really say anything, now, can we, considering that one of the Olympians lives in Hell?" Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Hades." Ciel gave a nod of understanding.

"Mmhm." Michael's eyes were still fixated on Sebastian. "For a human, you're not too stupid."

"My young master was never stupid." Sebastian spoke with a slight tone of pride in his voice.

"Okay, I'm not stupid, but I'm still human." Ciel snapped, growing impatient. "Now where's Sariel?"

The other three looked at each other. Hermes let out a sigh before holding out his hand. A silver sparrow appeared in his hand and he spoke to it. "Find Aphrodite and the others. Tell them that the raven has flown." The sparrow gave what looked like a small bow and it flew off into the sky, a streak of silver.

"What was that?" Ciel asked, curiously, his dark eyes watching the bird fly away.

"Nuntius bestia." Michael said, his voice slightly absent-minded. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"They are messenger animals. Each person had a special animal attuned to him or herself. Only the most powerful have them. All the Olympians, all the archangels and Him." Hermes explained, his eyes falling on Ciel.

"Oh…" Ciel fell silent. "What's Sariel's animal?"

"She has a raven. I have a lion." Michael murmured.

"Raven…?" Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Isn't that your special animal?"

"Hmm…" Sebastian smiled. "You could say that Sariel is my heavenly counterpart… Then again, she's not completely heavenly, is she?"

The door swung open again and a tall, shapely woman who could only be defined as beautiful walked in. "What is it, Takashi?" She clearly used his human name.

"No need for masks here, Aphrodite." Hermes said gently. Ciel's eyes were wide as he took in the female Olympian's human appearance. This was the first time he had seen his friend's so-called "mother". Golden skin, perfectly shaped sapphire blue eyes, wavy blonde hair… She was the embodiment of beauty.

"What happened to Sariel?" Aphrodite looked around the room. She gave a small start when she saw Sebastian. "Malphas…?"

"Is my disguise really that obvious?" Sebastian smiled cordially.

"I know your aura, remember. We all do." Aphrodite's voice was disdainful.

"My apologies, Aphrodite." The demon bowed. "A feather for your thoughts, Michael?" He turned to the violet-haired man.

The angel scowled slightly at Sebastian. "Don't worry too much about it." He turned to Hermes and Aphrodite. "What's going to happen now?"

The two Olympians looked at each other briefly. "Right now? We have no idea." Hermes grimaced. "But I have a feeling…."

"That war is going to break out." Aphrodite also had a matching grimace on her face.

* * *

Sariel woke with a sudden start at the sound of someone entering the room. She sat up, grabbed the enchanted bow that Athena had left next to her bedside and drew it. As she drew it, an arrow materialized within the bow and she pointed it at the door. "Whoa there, darling." At the sound of that voice, Sariel rolled her eyes and relaxed the bow, putting it aside.

"Hello Ares." She said dryly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Enough with the formalities." The warrior Olympian walked into the room, dressed in his usual warrior's outfit.

"Athena will have your head once she finds out you were here." She relaxed back into the pillows on the bed.

"Then let's keep this our little secret now, shall we?" Ares grinned.

"Do you need something?" Sariel closed her eyes. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She seemed to be out of reality a lot lately.

"Hmm… I just wanted to say welcome back." The male sat down in a chair next to her bed. "How did your mission go?"

"I failed." Her voice was quiet and controlled as she stared at her folded hands.

"…" Ares' expression softened. "I'm sorry." He reached out to sweep her black hair away from her eyes, which were now a deep red color.

"It's okay… There's someone who will finish my mission." She sounded miserable. Ares closed his eyes and frowned. She was so young, but she had always had all of the pressure on her and she was not breaking down. "Malphas better not fail…"

That name caught the Olympian's attention. "Malphas. As in the demon Malphas?"

"Yes." Her eyes slightly widened when Ares stood up.

"You had contact with Malphas?" He sounded furious.

"ARES." At the sound of the new voice, the warrior Olympian flinched. "Get out of here!"

"A-Athena!" He smiled weakly, but quailed when he saw the healer's stony grey eyes. Sariel raised an eyebrow when she saw Athena's new appearance. She was now dressed in a light blue tunic, but she was decidedly younger now, her hair a dark brown instead of grey and much fewer wrinkles on her face.

"Leave. Now." Athena drew herself up to her full height. Even though she only reached up to Ares' shoulder, he still seemed to be intimidated.

"Athena, I was-"

"Do I need to curse you?" She sounded impatient. "Leave." She snapped her fingers and blue flames leapt from her hands, flickering dangerously above her right hand. At this, Ares scampered out of the room.

"What was that about?" Sariel asked, amused.

"Ares was one of the blasted idiots who got you into this state, wasn't he?" Athena's voice was fierce.

"Uhm… No?" The angel knew that Ares depended more on brawn than brains and his magical abilities were very limited. Athena, however, was an excellent magic-user and was well-trained in all aspects of magic, from healing to battle magic. In a battle, Athena would win cleanly. Ares wouldn't have been able to even get close enough to land a blow on her.

"So Ares and Aphrodite didn't allow you to go to Earth and foolishly embark on this suicide mission?" Athena's tone was hard.

"No." Sariel couldn't risk her Olympian guardians to fight amongst themselves. Suddenly, a silver sparrow came darting into the room. Athena held out a hand and the bird perched on the offered appendage.

"What message does Hermes have for me?" She asked it, holding the bird close to her ear. The bird then disappeared after a little bit and Athena looked shocked.

"Sariel…" Athena turned to the girl.

"Yes?" She looked at the healer, whose face was grim and more serious than she had ever seen it before.

"There is going to be war." Athena held out her hand and a silver owl came to her. "Tell Hermes that I will fight with him…"

"As will I." Sariel's voice was firm. She held out her own hand and a silver raven appeared. "Inform Hermes and Michael that I will fight with them as well…" Her breath was short, as if this simple act of magic took all of her strength.

"Sariel, you are still weak." Athena watched the two animals glide below the clouds.

"I am strong enough to fight." Sariel sat up. "After all, it is my life on line."

* * *

Hermes was being bombarded by silver animals. The first animal that had come was a magnificent winged serpent. "You have my allegiance, Hermes." The voice that emerged from the serpent was chilly and arrogant. When the animal disappeared, Hermes turned to Ciel with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Sorry, Ciel," The boy had explained to Hermes his situation and the Olympian had willingly obliged in calling him Ciel instead of Sora. "Hades isn't used to contact with others, although I am glad that he is deciding to fight…" He let out a sigh. "At least we now have Cerberus on our side…" Aphrodite shuddered.

"That ghastly beast…" She muttered. Her blue eyes then darted out the window. "Hera's peacock is coming." The elegant bird glided into the hospital room and spoke with a tone of authority.

"You can depend on my help. I will do everything in my power to protect the raven." Then the tone softened. "Hermes, I believe that everyone will help. Requesting a response was not necessary."

"Well thank you, Hera, for making me feel worthless yet again." Hermes said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Michael was now standing at the window. "Wow Hermes… You're getting a lot of responses fast." He smirked. "Well, here-" Suddenly, a silver wave engulfed all of them.

"Of course, Poseidon had to show his power." Hermes rolled his eyes. Ciel was looking around him, entranced by the fish darting around in the silver landscape. Sebastian was watching Ciel carefully, watching for any signs of danger that might harm his young master.

The door swung open as soon as the silver mist disappeared. There stood a tall woman who was very beautiful, although was beautiful in a more ethereal sense, rather than Aphrodite, who was just radiant. The newcomer was had a younger appearance of about 20, rather than the mid-30 range that Hermes and Aphrodite had assumed.

"Well, I guess Poseidon is a yes." She smiled. Ciel studied the new woman. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes that weren't extraordinary in color, but something about them intrigued Ciel.

"Hello Artemis." Hermes smiled. "That was fast."

"I was very close when I received the message." Artemis explained. "Trying to sort out some things with the animals."

"I see…." Aphrodite was now listening to a brightly lit eagle. "Well, your brother is a yes. And… here is Zeus'…." A winged horse was now galloping around the room. "I believe that all of the Olympians have agreed."

An owl, butterfly, tiger, and monkey just disappeared in front of Hermes. "I just received an earful from Athena about this." Hermes scowled.

"Well, that's Athena for you." Michael grinned. "How are you going to accomplish this? I mean, you can't just barge into Heaven and fight… Plus, I'm sure that Hell will be involved somehow."

"We'll figure something out." Artemis shook her head. "Honestly, what is He doing?"

"He's busy with the chaos known as Sariel." Aphrodite said briskly, throwing her hair back. She then looked at the unconscious woman on the bed and turned to Hermes. "What's wrong with her?"

"Coma." The messenger Olympian scowled. "I am a healer, but not to the extent that Athena is. If she weren't working with Sariel, I would ask her to come and help. Although…" He faced Ciel. "Would… Would it be okay if we moved her to a more secure location? You may want to be moved to a more secure locat-"

"No." Ciel's voice was fierce. "I can fight." A frown appeared on the demon's face when he heard the ferocity of his young master's tone.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Do not be foolhardy, human." Her tone was slightly offended.

"Please excuse Artemis." Michael smiled. "She is easily offended when it comes to fighting."

"Young master, it is not a good idea for you to fight." Sebastian's tone had a pleading quality to it, which went unnoticed by Ciel, but was not as subtle to Michael and the Olympians. Aphrodite suddenly beamed. It was her bad luck that Ciel happened to be looking at her.

"Is something… funny, uh…" Ciel paused, unsure of how to address the intimidating Olympian.

"Just call us by our given names." Hermes smiled gently at Ciel.

"Oh. Okay." Ciel looked at Aphrodite again, who was smiling broadly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… It's nothing. That's too precious."

Sebastian's right eyebrow went up almost into his hairline. "Please enlighten us, Aphrodite."

Her face was suddenly serious again. "It's actually quite odd…. That a demon… can…"

"Oh." Sebastian's face became impassive again. Ciel was no longer listening. "Anyways. Young master, you can not fight in this war."

"War? Who said there was going to be war?" Artemis leaned forward intently.

"That is beside the point." The demon's voice became impatient. "What's important is that my young master can not fight."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Ciel stood up and glared at his ex-butler.

Artemis, Hermes and Aphrodite all exchanged glances and sidled out of the room. Michael, however, stayed put until Sebastian asked him in a biting tone to leave. When the door slid shut, Ciel continued to glare at the demon, his hands on his hips.

"It is too dangerous for you, young master." Sebastian reasoned. It wasn't hard to tell that Sebastian was trying to keep his voice level, but he had too many emotions overflowing. He could not completely keep his voice neutral.

Ciel took advantage of that. "You're fighting, aren't you?"

"Now that's hardly fair, don't you think, young master?"

"How so?" Ciel challenged.

"I am a well-experienced demon, young master. You are… still young." Sebastian's voice grew quiet. "I… don't want to lose you."

The young boy's eyes grew wide. "W-what did you just say, Sebastian?" Damn, his voice shook. Ciel was sure that he heard Sebastian correctly, but just wanted to make sure completely that he wasn't dreaming.

"I… I don't want to lose you." Sebastian repeated his statement, only a bit louder this time.

"… W-why?"

"Do I really have to answer, young master?" He seemed… abashed. Ciel was sure that this was the first time in the demon's long lifespan where he was embarrassed in the slightest.

"Please." At the gentle request, Sebastian caved in.

"… I love you, young master."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN. I am in major major fanfiction-writing mode right now, so FULL STEAM AHEAD. Actually, first though, I want to finish the next chapter of my own original story (which is a mystery novel story about a serial killer who murders reenactments of Shakespeare's plays- writing sonnets is a pain- and the FBI agent who investigates these murders is supposed to be one of the serial killer's intended victims.) and then write the next chapter of my Prince of Tennis fanfic, "Insanity" and I have a few more other projects, including all my school stuff and tennis stuff. I'm also writing the backstory and plot for a friend's webcomic too, so please be patient~ Review!


	10. AUTHOR UPDATE because guilty

So uhm... I realize I've been MIA for almost a year now and I sincerely apologize for it. I do intend on returning to writing, but I think what I'm going to do is go back and rewrite/edit things and move on over to AO3. Li might continue updating on here, not sure but we'll see. I intend on continuing every fic, and my new plan is to write at least two chapters in advance before I post a new one- I'll see if this encourages me to write faster. Thank you so much for being patient and I promise that all of my fics will come to a conclusion sometime within the next month. (You guys can hop on over to my tumblr and bug me about updating too). Thanks a gain and I'm so sorry it's taken this long.


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! I am back with a new chapter. I sincerely apologize for the long long long wait and hope you can all forgive me. I've vowed to put in at least half an hour of writing everyday once school starts and maybe I can start producing chapters at a constant pace, but I'm not sure how long that resolve will last. Some status updates on my life, I am now officially done my first year at Cornell University with the college of engineering and I survived (although my GPA took a beating). Anyways, I'll skip review responses for this chapter, considering how long it's been, and well, good news is that I do have the rest of the story planned out, so hopefully I'll be motivated to finish this.

I also apologize for any inaccuracies in terms of the characterization, it has been a very long time since I've touched the anime scene, particularly since I've moved westward in my fangirl interests and am now stuck in a very deep BBC hole (Doctor Who, Merlin, and Sherlock) as well as a strong attachment to Roosterteeth.

Just as a last note, I do plan on starting up an AO3 account, hopefully under the same penname as I do here, just for the sole purpose of "leaving behind my writing childhood" and growing up a little (It embarrasses me to read my first story, written by a 12-year old me). I will finish all of my stories on this account and possibly, if I have the time and motivation, to rewrite them and repost them on AO3, but for now, I do have multiple stories on the backburner that will go up on AO3.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Enough said.

**Warnings: **This chapter is a slight filler chapter, not enough to be boring, but enough so I can get my bearings again on writing and back into the writing world. It is also very lacking in Ciel and Sebastian being present.

* * *

"**All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name." ~Andre Breton**

Sebastian froze when he felt the string cut his cheek and he growled internally. Of course Claude wouldn't play fair. He glowered up at the other demon as he gloated, pulling Hannah towards his body. "I suppose this is the end, Sebastian Michaelis." He chuckled. "Or should I say… Malphas? Surprised that you decided to contract with the Phantomhive… Then again, I can't say that I am really surprised. After all…" His eyes flashed. "I have tasted that soul… Very delectable."

Eyes flashing red, Sebastian made to move towards Claude with the intention of decapitating him, but the string cut deeper.

"I see your blood _is_ red… Shall we dance?" Humming the violin solo of Saint-Saen's Danse Macabre, Claude's fingers began moving gracefully through the air, ripping away pieces of Sebastian's carefully tailored suit. "I'm certain my young master is keeping Lord Phantomhive otherwise occupied." Distinctly, Sebastian could hear the clash of metal on metal and his fists clenched.

"You will meet your end by my hand." Sebastian growled.

* * *

Ciel looked up apprehensively. "You…" He blushed a little as he felt an unfamiliar fuzzy feeling course through his body. "You love me?" He asked softly.

Sebastian set his lips into a grim line before he nodded. "Yes." He admitted, tone resigned.

"When?" Ciel asked curiously.

Sebastian frowned as he thought about that question. It had been all of eternity, yet seemed like it was only yesterday when Sebastian viewed Ciel in a new light. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he began to love Ciel- he had never felt that emotion before. Yes, he had questioned the new emotions, but he dismissed them and believed them to be merely feelings of deep respect for the strong Phantomhive noble. "I don't know, but all I know is that I waited all this time for you to be reincarnated."

Ciel cocked his head at that new knowledge. "How did you know I would be reincarnated?"

Sebastian chuckled and sat down, bringing Ciel down into his lap so he could nestle his chin on the young male's shoulder. "Astute as always, young master." He murmured. Ciel squirmed before turning around so he was facing Sebastian.

"Answer the question."

"There's a prophecy." Sebastian looked up in thought. "Noble specter to rise again, from the grave of death incomplete." He murmured.

"What does the rest of the prophecy say?" Ciel asked.

"… I don't remember." Sebastian lied. He knew very well what the rest said- he didn't want Ciel getting ideas.

The younger male frowned, spotting Sebastian's lie easily, but he didn't push it. If he learned something in this lifetime, it was discretion. His habit of stubbornly demanding answers in his previous lifetime had gotten him into life-threatening situations more than once. "Do you think we'll win this war?" He asked, changing the subject.

Sebastian smiled at the other fondly before pressing his lips to the other's forehead. "You will survive, that I can guarantee." He promised.

* * *

A loud alarm rang through Athena's complex and she shot up from her chair. "Sariel!" Her eyes widened when she realized the direction of the sound. The archangel wasn't fully healed yet. Hurrying towards the room, she yanked the door open.

The angel was halfway out her window and Athena scowled, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, voice cold.

"I need to practice." Sariel shot back, a fierce frown on her face.

"You're not healed yet." Athena yanked Sariel back, her iron-like grip pulling out feathers from her wings. She yelped in pain, a sound Athena was satisfied to hear. "Get back in here."

The archangel stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I need to practice. This is _my_ war."

"You are in no condition to go up against even the lowest demons, Sariel." Athena scolded. "You are safe here."

"…." Sariel curled up in the bed, angry at Athena. She knew that the Olympian cared, but this was her war.

"I have some errands to run. Stay here. That's an _order_." Athena commanded, sweeping out of the room. Sariel sighed and stretched back out, swinging her legs over the edge…. Waiting for something to happen. She felt her eyes begin to grow heavy and she fell back onto the bed, staring at the depressingly white ceiling.

The door swung open and Sariel bolted upwards, startled by the heavy sound. "Athena, that was…" She paled when she saw Rafael in the doorway. Rafael was His right hand and was often sent to do dirty work for Him, especially deeds that involved blood- after all, the Almighty should not have blood on his hands, should he? He was no friend of Sariel's, especially in her current predicament. He had hated her from the moment they met and had done all he could to prevent her from succeeding.

"Well… The rumors are true…" Rafael sneered down at Sariel, who had leapt up and was now frantically trying to summon her sword. "Pathetic. The _chosen one_, fallen so far. Pity." He mocked.

"What do you want?" She hissed out, stilling her hands and holding them out in front of her, knowing this was a futile movement as she was drained and couldn't do much against the other angel.

He rolled his eyes. "Just paying a visit." He replied, glancing down indifferently at her hands. "We both know that you're powerless."

"When Athena gets back…" Sariel threatened. Not many angels dared cross the medic.

"I've seen to it that Athena… Well, let's just say she's temporarily disposed of."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "What did you do?!" She shrieked, leaping forward towards him, despite her current state. The other angel easily dodged, as if he was expecting it, and the next thing she knew, Sariel had a sword pressed to her throat.

"Nothing permanent, little Sariel." He whispered softly into her ear, his voice silky smooth. She hated the sound of it. "You're coming with me. He will be pleased."

Suddenly, she found a rag pressed to the lower part of her face and she began to panic when she recognized the scent of the hydra lily. It was a potent sedative in concentrated amounts and the rag was more saturated with the nectar than any quantity she had ever encountered before. She began to struggle, but she felt the sharp edge of the sword break skin and she froze. "Good girl." Rafael purred, satisfied. That was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

* * *

Ciel had fallen asleep in Sebastian's lap and the demon was pensively staring at his young master. His mind was racing as he thought of ways to prevent the prophecy from coming true. The words rang through his mind.

_Noble specter risen once more, from the grave incomplete._

_Bound in blood to evil incarnate, balance held within._

_Fate's choice of world's end. _

_Destruction with his death, _

_Salvation with his life, _

_A life of sin in time forever._

Despite having lived for so long, Sebastian didn't know what to make of the prophecy. He had a vague inkling of what was to come, but that future was unthinkable. Never would he allow such a terrible fate to befall his precious young master. He had protected the Phantomhive legacy for all this time and Sebastian was determined that such a sacrifice would not be in vain.

"Sebastian…" Ciel murmured in his sleep, curling up closer to Sebastian, who held him tighter in his arms.

"Shhh… I've got you…" The demon marveled at how tiny his young master.

"How precious…." Aphrodite cooed softly, beaming at the two. Michael watched the two with an unreadable expression. Hermes was staring at Aphrodite as if she had grown two heads. She caught his glance and immediately, her smile turned into a challenging glare. "Is there a problem, _Hermes?_"

"No, not at all!" Hermes said hurriedly, grimacing.

"Should we take this outside?" Artemis asked hesitantly, looking at the young boy in Sebastian's lap. Michael frowned and shifted a little. Sebastian could feel his judgmental mindset.

"Please." Sebastian smiled softly and gently cradled Ciel in his arms. "I would like for my young master to rest."

Artemis nodded and slid the door open for the others. "We'll let you know what we decide, Malphas."

"I know my decision." Sebastian said simply before the door closed. He wrapped an arm around Ciel protectively, silently vowing to never let the prophecy come true.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite stood in the hallway with Michael, Hermes and Artemis, her arms crossed over her generous chest, a frown on her face. "I don't like this." She confessed.

"Like what?" Michael asked, cocking his head.

"This uncertainty…" She murmured, shaking her head, eyes closed. "I don't know what He has in store for all of us."

"We will not fall." Hermes said confidently. His arrogant tone made Artemis glare at him.

"He has legions upon legions of angels at his disposal." She said sternly. "We merely have those who pledge to our side."

"That will be enough." Hermes replied, stretching out a little.

Artemis sighed and rubbed her temples. "Whatever you say, Hermes." She murmured.

"Think about it, Artemis. We have Michael and Sariel, two of the most powerful archangels in the higher realm."

"Sariel will NOT be fighting." Michael snapped, glaring at Hermes. "She will be in no condition to fight."  
"As much as you value your younger half-sister-" Hermes began, but was rudely interrupted by the archangel.

"She is more than just a half-sister to me, Hermes. She is the only family I have left." Michael raised his chin in pride. "She will not be fighting."

Hermes frowned. "We will be at a disadvantage."

Aphrodite sighed. "As much as I hate the disadvantage we'll have without Sariel, I have to agree with Michael. We will make up for her absence though." She promised. "She'll be safe."

Suddenly, a silver owl glided in through the wall and Hermes looked at it, cocking his head. "Athena… what…" He reached out a hand and let it perch on the extended appendage.

"Sariel's gone." Her voice pleaded out from the open beak. "Raphael has her." As soon as Michael heard those words, he pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against and started stalking towards the exit of the hospital.

"Michael." Aphrodite said firmly. "Leave her."

He stopped, head down, fists clenched in anger and he whirled around abruptly and stalked back over to the group. "Listen to me closely. I respect each and every one of you and am grateful for the roles you played in Sariel's life, but I am her brother. Yes, we are only related through Angela, but we're still family. I've done things I regret," He swallowed as he remembered his blatant betrayal of his sister before.

_Michael was furious at his sister. After searching for her for 10 years, he had finally found her toying around with the human she had obsessed over for centuries. He confronted her, telling her to stop interfering in the mundane world of Earth, but she grew angry with him and forcibly removed him from the apartment she was renting. Michael, at that time, was not aware of the role of the Olympians in her scheme and believed her to be acting alone. "Sariel, you need to come-" _

"_This is my home now." She snarled out, the air around the two tense. _

"_You don't mean that." _

"_What sort of home is the upper realm for me?" She scoffed, "No family, nothing but training and missions everyday." _

"_I'm your brother." Michael shouted. _

"_What kind of brother lets his mother try to murder his new born sister?!" She screamed back, standing straight and glaring at the other angel. _

"_I didn't know!" He protested. _

"_You know." She began coolly, "When I found out you were my half-brother, I thought maybe… just maybe..." Michael winced. He knew that while the Olympians cared and loved Sariel in their own way, none of them could take the place of a true family and with Sariel's parentage, most of the upper realm avoided the angel of death like, well, the plague. But admittedly, Michael had let the majority opinion affect his own views and had ostracized Sariel for the first thousand years until they had been assigned a mission together and he was forced to work with her. At first, she was distant and cold, unwilling to talk to Michael unless necessary, but after he saved her life, she began to open up. The elder angel then realized that all the Halfling needed was a constant presence in her life that could relate to her on more than an intellectual level. He swore to be a better brother, but by then, it was too late. The insecurities of not having a true family were too ingrained in her life. Michael loved her and treasured her more than anything in the universe, but he knew his feelings were very much so one-sided. _

_When he was summoned with his new mission of bringing Sariel back, he knew that the human and Malphas had poisoned her mind and that he had to do all he could to bring her back. Sariel was no longer his sister, she was just another fugitive for him to bring back. He had no idea how fast his resolve would break. _

Artemis sneered. "You are the reason why she ended up in Athena's infirmary in the first place." She snarled.

"You don't think I realized that?" Michael demanded. "You know nothing." He muttered, looking away, hands trembling.

"You also have to remember you're not the only one to care about her, Michael." Aphrodite reminded, as calmly as she could.

"She's my only family." He repeated. "I've done her wrong and it's time for me to fix things."

Hermes grimaced. "Aphrodite, Artemis, we should return to Olympus."

"Michael, don't do anything rash." Artemis warned the archangel. "I hardly think I need to remind you that angels are not immortal."

He frowned, but nodded. "I don't need you to remind me."

Artemis sighed. "What I mean is, don't be hasty. We'll get her back." She consoled him. "Just stay here and do what you can to minimize any damage done. We'll send for you, I promise."

Michael's jaw clenched. He clearly didn't trust Artemis' word. "Swear on the Styx."

She frowned, but did as he demanded. "Satisfied?"

He nodded, and with that, the Olympians vanished.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, there's that, hope you liked it and I will see you all hopefully very soon. In the mean time, if you're interested in seeing my progression as a fangirl, my tumblr URL is merlin-the-dragonlord . tumblr . com (shameless plug for followers, sorry), so review and have a great day~


End file.
